les Colombes
by Lied
Summary: [WARNING : YURI ] L'une semble comme une Amazone, l'autre presqu'une Colombe. Elles vont se rencontrer et ce qui va advenir va bouleverser leur vie et les convenances. Hilde et Relena vont rencontrer l'amour là où elles l'espéraient le moins. [ songfic
1. Au fond de nous

_Disclaimer: _La série Gudam Wing et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi. Si si, je vous assure... Je ne possède pas non plus la magnifique chanson de Mecano, Une femme avec un femme. D'ailleurs, la version originale est espagnol, pour ceux que ça intéresse. (Mujer contra Mujer, toujours du groupe Mecano)

**Chapitre 1 : Au fond de nous**

Tout le monde croit tout savoir de moi. De celui que j'aime. Ils disent que nous formons un beau couple.  
Et je retiens mon envie de grincer des dents.  
C'est vrai, un instant, un foutu instant, je me suis sentie amoureuse. Non, amoureuse n'est pas le mot. Attirée. C'est le mot. Comme un papillon de nuit vers la flamme d'une bougie. Aussi mortelle que belle.  
Attirée par son sourire, séduite par ces yeux, convaincue par ses paroles. J'ai quitté Oz pour lui.  
Pour moi aussi.

Je me souviens de mon choc quand j'ai découvert qui il était.  
Ne le comprennez pas mal. Je savais qui j'avais en face de à notre première rencontre. Shinigami. Le pilote de gundam de L2, rentré en résistance.  
Je revois notre combat, le mouvement de sa natte qui m'a fascinée, sa voix pas encore muée, son vêtement ample supérieur...  
Wufei dit parfois à Duo qu'il ressemble à une femme. Je crois que c'est une manière de taquiner l'américain. Mais à notre première rencontre, pour moi c'était vrai.  
Mon coeur a battu plus vite quand je l'ai vu. Elle. Ce que je croyais être elle.

Je sais que l'univers de la guerre est dure. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que je suis pure et innocente ? Que je suis rentrée dans l'armée sans savoir où j'allais. Je suis orpheline. Mais parents sont morts à cause de la guerre. Mon père au front, ma mère d'une bombe lâchée sur l'hôpital où elle travaillait. Je voulais qu'ils soient fière de moi. Je voulais me battre pour des idéaux et pour faire que cette guerre cesse. Quelqu'un a dit un jour que pour faire la paix, il fallait préparer la guerre. Je veux juste qu'elle finisse.  
Mais j'ai découvert qu'être fille dans cette univers n'est pas facile.  
Pendant ma formation de soldat, j'ai appris à bander ma poitrine, à cacher mon corps, ma féminité, à paraître homme alors que je suis femme.  
Parce que les hommes nous pensent plus faibles.  
Imbéciles machistes...  
Et j'inclus Duo et Heero dans le lot. Wufei aussi. Je crois que c'est le pire d'ailleurs.

Vous me trouvez agressive ? De mauvaise foi ?  
C'est vrai. Je l'admet. Mais mon coeur fait mal et la colère m'étouffe.  
Je désire quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais. J'ai cru trouver une compagne dans Duo, j'ai trouvé un ami. Et mon tourment éternel quand je l'ai vue.  
Elle.  
Si pure, si blanche. Si loin de nos horreurs, de nos carnages, du sang et de la mort qui sont mon monde et mon univers. Mes nuits comme mes jours. Je sais le sang que j'ai sur les mains, je sais ce que j'ai fait. Je ne suis pas comme elle, si innocente de ces choses-là.

Si innocente qu'elle ne sait pas, elle ignore ce que je ressens. Son regard est tourné vers un autre. Un homme. Un héros.  
Un soldat parfait sans émotion.

Je vous choque, je le sens, je le sais. La réalisation de ce que je dis vous atteint enfin. Oui, j'aime les femmes. Et j'en suis une. Non. En réalité je n'aime pas. Je suis attirée par elles et je n'ai donné mon coeur qu'à l'une d'entre elle. Une qui ne me verra jamais.  
Qui ignore que je guette son sourire, ses gestes plein de grâce et de noblesse. Qui ignore que je languis de sa peau, de son corps d'adolescente aux rondeurs douces qui n'ont connues ni les privations ni les entraînements. Ceux-là même qui ont durci mon corps, mes muscles, mon coeur. Du moins je croyais.  
Mais mon corps est une arme. Et le sien le charme qui m'a envoûté.

Je veux enfouir mes mains dans ses cheveux. Respirer son parfum. Je veux cacher ma tête au creux de son cou et mourir dans ses bras, car il n'y aura pas d'autre paradis, d'autre félicité qu'elle pour moi. Je veux l'entendre gémir, la voir essouflée de mes attentions, marquée son corps de mes baisers, mes morsures... de moi.  
Je veux l'amener à l'extase, qu'elle crie mon nom et que dans ces yeux il n'y est plus que moi.  
Et qu'elle ne se tourne jamais plus vers d'autres.  
Je veux être son chevalier en armure blanche, son mousquetaire, son prince, son compagnon d'âme, je veux être cet homme en qui elle veut croire et qu'elle oublie le reste.

Mais ce ne sera jamais.  
Et je ne peux que prier pour continuer à juste pouvoir rester à ces côtés et l'aimer en secret.  
Je veux la voir rire, je veux qu'elle oublie un instant d'être une Peacecraft pour être juste Relena.  
Et je ne peux pas. Alors je fais semblant de croire que ses rires, ses sourires sont pour moi et mon coeur saigne.

* * *

_Deux femmes qui se tiennent la main  
Ça n'a rien qui peut gêner la morale_

* * *

Je la regarde, elle rit d'une blague de Duo. Je ne dis rien. Je me sens seule. Je souris pour l'apparence, je fais semblant d'être heureuse.  
Les gens pensent que je ne sais pas jouer la comédie.  
Ils ne me connaissent pour mon nom et mon devoir sans savoir qui je suis réellement. Pour eux je ne suis qu'une petite fille riche élevée dans un cocon. Et pour cette grâce je me dois de tout donner aux autres.  
Moi, l'héritière de parents dont je n'ai aucun souvenir, d'un royaume désuet. La diplomate sur qui repose les espoirs de paix. Celle qui doit veiller aux besoins du peuple dans la tragédie de la guerre.

Mais personne ne voit l'adolescente sous la carte du romantisme et de l'enfance, celle qui a grandi trop vite. Je joue, je surjoue peut-être. Je m'en fous. Je suis aussi une victime de guerre. Que j'ai vécu dans des palais ne m'a pas empêché de prendre de plein fouet l'horreur des batailles. J'ai vu mourir deux fois ma famille.  
Je n'ai pas souvenir de mes vrais parents, mais le sang. Dieu, le sang quand ils les ont exécuter.  
Je me réveille encore parfois, la nuit, de cauchemars maladifs, le sensation de ma sueur glacée me rappelant le liquide cramoisi qui avait coulé sur mon corps d'enfant. Dieu, que je hais ces souvenirs.  
Combien de fois je suis restée assise dans mon lit d'enfant, frigorifiée et terrifiée. Et la scène se rejoue différemment mais presque pareille quand ils ont accompli l'attentat contre mon père adoptif.  
Non. Ni songe pas. Où sont les toilettes ? Je veux vomir. Je déteste me souvenir de cela. Le sang encore, les corps déchiquetés, les cris d'agonie, l'odeur âcre de mort et de fumée.

Si je veux tant la paix, si je me bats pour elle, c'est pour que personne d'autre ne ressente ça à nouveau. Alors je me cache dans un monde de chevaliers et de héros, je me réfugie derrière les contes innocents de l'enfance, là où la princesse est sauvée par un preux combattant, j'y puise la force de garder mon courage et ma tête haute.  
Pour faire face aux mesquineries des bureaucrates, de ces gradés qui n'ont eux que faire du sang, de la pauvreté, de la faim et de la souffrance des innocents. Je me bats pour d'autres, même si ils me traitent comme une enfant qui ne connait rien de la vie.  
Ils jouent leur petite guerre pour plus de pouvoir, plus de puissance, avec moi au milieu comme reine.

Reine blanche, parce que je dois rester pure, parce que je suis un symbole.  
Echec et mat.  
On m'a pris mon père et ma mère. On m'a pris mon frère. Un frère que je dois combattre. On m'a pris mon autre père.  
Et en vérité, mon enfance se résume à une cage dorée. Apprendre à devenir reine, les jeux des faux-semblant, de la politesse exquise qui cache l'hypocrisie des puissants, jeux de négociations et de politique.  
Vous me méprisez ? Pourquoi ? Parce que j'utilise le mot jeu ? J'aimerais rire, tellement, et vous emmener avec moi dans ces réunions guindées. Oui, pour eux ce n'est qu'un jeu. Bien à l'abri derrière leurs gardes du corps, leur service de sécurité, leur richesse, ils ne se soucient pas de ceux qui sont en dessous. Seuls leurs intêrets comptent.  
Je suis une reine qu'on a caché et que l'on ressort comme un joker, un jouet, un pion sur la balance d'un conflit intermondial.

Comme eux. Ne croyez-pas que je me plains. Non, je sais que je ne suis pas seule à souffrir. Je n'ai pas besoin d'empathie pour voir les fantômes derrière leurs visages. Ils ont tous souffert autant que moi, peut-être plus. Heero, Duo, Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, Hilde... Hilde. Elle semble si forte. J'aimerais l'être autant qu'elle. Elle avance malgré ces blessures passées, elle rit, elle croque la vie à pleines dents.  
Je crois... Je crois que si je l'avais rencontrée avant Heero... Je crois que c'est d'elle que je serais tombée amoureuse.

Je mens. Encore. Je suis déjà amoureuse. D'elle.  
Heero, Heero est ma planche de salut. Elle, elle est mon ange. Je me suis attachée à Heero parce que mes pulsions destructrices me poussent au suicide et que je suis trop faible ou trop courageuse pour y faire face. Qui prendra soin de mon peuple si je meurs comme une lâche ? Veines coupées au poignet, vidée de mon sang doucement pour sombrer dans l'oubli rassurant. Si facile et si tentant. Si simple. Trop simple. Alors que mourir en martyre, pour la cause, n'est-ce pas magnifique ?  
Tuer pour son peuple ? Tout un symbole. Pour porter mon camp à la victoire.  
Pourquoi croyez-vous que je me mette en travers des balles destinées au soldat parfait. Il est comme moi. Il veut mourir. Il court au devant de la mort. Mais je m'interpose, espérant être prise par elle à sa place. C'est égoiste.

Mais il est égoiste. Omae o korosu. Promesse, toujours des promesses. Aucune tenue.  
Je vous protègerais... Tout ira bien... Vos parents vont bien... Nous trouverons le meurtrier... Je vais vous tuer...  
Alors faites-le ! Tuez moi. Tuez moi !  
Je peux encore vivre avec la douleur, la perte de ma famille, avec le sang mais Dieu... Son rire avec Duo m'assassine. Je suis jalouse. Jalouse. Et c'est ma mort finale.  
Peut-on mourir consummée de jalousie de ce qu'on aura jamais ?

* * *

_Là où le doute s'installe  
C'est que ce geste se fasse sous la table._

* * *

Le mot de l'auteur

**Lied :** Je l'ai faiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !  
**Hilde :** Et on s'en serait passé...  
**Relena :** Mais ? Mais ? C'est quoi ça ?  
**Lied :** Ma fic sur le lyric de Mecano que je rêve d'écrire depuis des années...  
**Hilde :** Mais pourquoi nous ?  
**Lied : **Parce que j'en ai marre de ne trouver que du yaoi dans Gundam Wing. Je suis pour l'égalité des sexes et la même chance pour tous !  
**Relena :** Certes mais pourquoi nous ?  
**Lied :** Idée foireuse née de la première fois que j'ai rencontré Kirin ?  
**Hilde :** Bien, mission acceptée...  
**Relena :** Quelle mission , Tu ne vas pas accepter ça non ?  
**Lied :** Hiiiilde ! Tu ne vas pas aller embêter Kirin hein ?  
**Hilde :** Hn... prépare ses armes  
**Relena :** Remarque, si elle s'en prend à la source...  
**Lied :** Dans ces cas-là vous rembourserez le billard à Kirin...  
**Relena :** Billard ?  
**Lied :** Vi, j'ai eu ces idées foireuses à cause du billard. On parlait de la symbolique sexuelle du billard et de ce qui se passerait si on mettait les G-Boys autour et... j'ai parlé d'une équipe féminine et...  
**Hilde :** On ne veut pas savoir !  
**Relena :** J'espère juste q...  
**Lied :** ...Que je ne vais pas écrire la fic sur la partie de billard... On verra. Un jour peut-être...  
**Les G-Girls :** Oh doux seigneur...  
**Lied :** En attendant, la suite bientôt ! Je n'ai pas encore utilisé toute la chanson.  
**Les G-Girls : **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !


	2. Trouverons nous

**Chapitre 2 : Trouverons-nous**

Je flâne ce matin. Je traîne par les couloirs, je n'ai rien à faire.  
C'est à nouveau un temps de crise. Et comme chaque fois, je suis recluse dans un palais bunker, pendant que les politiciens font joujoux et les pilotes de Gundam combattent Oz.  
Vous me trouvez égoiste ? Fainéante ? Dites ça au cerbère qui me suit comme un toutou fidèle, pour ceux qui me rentrent et sortent du placard, comme une marionnette sans avis ni pensées.

Je regarde le colosse, je retiens un sourire. Il faudrait à peine cinq secondes aux garçons pour faire tomber cette montagne de muscles sans cervelle. Je hausse les épaules et je continue de dériver dans les couloirs à l'abandon.

Vous me diriez que je pourrais faire de la paperasserie, avancer mes devoirs, après tout je suis encore à l'école, me rendre utile même si ce n'est de pas grand-chose...  
Vous savez, j'en ai ma claque de présider à l'ouverture de crèches, d'élection de miss, de galas, de trucs frivoles et sans incidence sur la vrai politique, de signer des papiers qu'on a trier sur le volet pour ne me laisser que les choses sans importance...  
Il me reste mes devoirs vous pensez. Tous finis depuis longtemps. Plus exactement, j'ai déjà tous mes diplômes. Pourquoi je continue d'aller à l'école alors si je suis capable de répondre les yeux fermés à toutes mes examens ?  
Besoin de normalité ? D'être avec des gens de mon âge ? D'avoir un peu de liberté à moi ? Et de cacher mon atout principal, une intelligence lègèrement au-dessus de la moyenne.  
Vous croyez que mon père d'adoption c'est contenter de me gâter et de m'aimer comme sa fille ? Ne rêvez pas. Je suis l'héritière, je suis la future reine de ce monde.  
Vous me trouvez présomptueuse n'est-ce pas.

On dit le roi est mort, vive le roi. Je suis son héritière, la prochaine sur le trône.  
Savez-vous qui m'a sauvé du massacre ? Ma mère en me protégeant de son corps. Qui m'a élevé ? Son amant. Qui m'a enseigné ? Les femmes qui ont appris à ma mère ce qu'elle était. Mon père ? Un autre pantin. Les hommes veulent toujours la guerre. La preuve, mon frère se bat.  
Nous, nous cherchons d'autres moyens pour asseoir notre pouvoir. Je ne dis pas que nous ne nous battons pas, mais moins. Nous utilisons d'abord nos têtes, nos charmes et puis, si face à nous, la seule solution qui reste, c'est celle de la force brute, nous prennons les armes.  
Les femmes ont toujours plus à défendre que les hommes. Leurs enfants, leurs familles, leurs époux... un homme dira se battre pour la patrie, la gloire, le peuple... Un femme pour que son enfant puisse continuer de vivre demain malgré les bombes.

Vous nous trouvez égoïste ? Vous croyez que je suis misanthrope ? Peut-être.  
Mais le molosse à mes talons commence sérieusement à m'exaspérer. Je vais exploser bientôt si il ne me lâche pas les basques.  
Je suis vulgaire ? Pitié ! Vous voulez de la vulgarité ? Participez à un concours de jurons avec Duo Maxwell, là vous saurez ce qu'est. Ce type est un génie du gros mots. D'autres choses aussi, mais il m'a surtout appris de sacrés imprécations. Et j'en suis fière.  
Si son mentor l'apprenait, il l'écharperait. Mais après tout, on s'amuse comme on peut.  
Duo...  
Je n'y penserais pas...  
Je sais que si j'y pense je suis perdue.  
Il est trop tard, de Duo, mon esprit dérive, et « Son » nom envahi mes pensées comme un mantra. Hilde.  
Hilde.  
Hilde.  
Hild...

Je me précipite dans la première salle de bain que je trouve. Je claque la porte au nez de mon geôlier. Ici, je sais qu'il me laissera en paix. J'étouffe un sanglot pendant que je glisse lentement contre la porte de l'immense salle de bain rose nacre. Je ride mon nez dans le dégoût. Trop de rose. J'en finis par être dégouter. Mais c'est un camouflage efficace. Soyez blonde ou presque, mettez du rose partout, vos moindres affaires, vos vêtements, vous, et bizarrement, les gens se méfieront beaucoup moins. On vous pense un peu cruche.  
Ajoutez des cris sans queue ni tête, un air d'impulsivité et l'impression que vous ne réfléchissez pas, ils vous classeront comme gentille idiote sans cervelle et ne feront plus attention à vous, vous laissant toute lattitude pour apprendre leurs secrets et agir. C'est fou ce que les apprioris ont la vie dure.  
Je sens une larme glisser le long de ma joue. Je me sens seule. Trop seule. J'ai besoin d'une amie. Quelqu'un à qui je pourrais réellement me confier. Mais je n'ai personne.  
Qui ? Dorothy ?  
Vous êtes maboul ? D'abord si elle découvrait mes secrets, je ne donnerais pas cher de ma peau dans les secondes qui suivraient.  
Je suis suicidaire, pas stupide.  
Et me confier serait trop dangereux pour la personne qui se trouverait près de moi. j'ai déjà trop perdu, je ne perdrais pas le peu qu'il me reste.  
Mon coeur bat trop fort. J'ai mal. Je sais que Hilde donne un coup de main aux garçons.  
Comment je sais alors que tout est secret ?  
Croyez-vous que seuls les nounours peuvent servir de mouchards ?

Elle est là-bas, au milieu des combats et moi je pleure... Je pense à elle. A nos mains qui se sont frôlées la dernière fois. A la rougeur discrète de mes joues. A son sourire doux et aguicheur. Je me recroqueville.  
Reviens-moi vivante. Même si c'est pour me déchirer le coeur un peu plus de ma stupide jalousie. Reviens-moi vivante.  
Je ne survivrais pas à un coeur cassé.

* * *

_Quand elles sont seules, comme elles n'ont rien à perdre  
Après les mains, la peau de tout le reste_

* * *

Je saute derrière un abri précaire de buisson puis me retourne et je canarde des soldats d'Oz. Qu'est-ce que je suis venue foutre dans cette galère ?  
Ah oui. Donnez un coup de main à Duo.  
Foutu amerloque. Je ne résiste jamais à ces yeux de chiot malheureux.  
Je pourrais être ailleurs, à travailler sur mon appareil, à nettoyer mes armes à feux. A faire des exercices d'entraînement. Mais non, je suis là et je décharge mes pistolets sur des crétins en uniformes.  
Oups. Je dois recharger. Je change de cachette et remet des balles dans mes armes.

Mission ; détournée l'attention de Oz avec un ramdam de tous les feux de l'enfer pendant que 001 s'introduit dans les bureaux du commandant de la garnison pour pirater ses fichiers.  
Les docks, en flamme derrière moi, en sont la preuve.  
J'ai abattu pas mal d'hommes alors que dans les airs Heavy Arm et Sand Rock s'occupent des Ozzies. 005 combat avec moi.  
002 est avec 001, en couverture.  
Je me jette en roulé-boulé et abat un homme qui arrivait en traître sur le chinois. Je grogne. Il devait avoir à peine 16 ans. Un gosse, un bleu.  
Remarquez, je ne suis pas mieux mais j'ai plus d'expérience que ce môme. Les derniers engagés d'Oz sortent à peine des jupes de leurs mères et des casernes d'entraînement.  
Tant pis. C'est la guerre et je ne laisse pas tomber mes compagnons.

Je continue à éloigner les troupes terrestres. L'infanterie d'Oz sursaute en coeur quand j'appuie sur un petit bouton de la télécommande fixée à ma ceinture.  
Il n'y a pas que 001 qui soit bon en explosifs. Je viens de réduire en fumée une partie des bâtiments de vie des militaires. J'appuie encore après avoir changer la position de la transmission.  
Touché. Coulé.  
J'aime prendre mon temps et destabilisé mes adversaires. Ça crie et vocifère de partout. Je regarde 005 éliminer facilement un petit groupe d'ennemis.  
J'ai déjà anihiler les docks contenant les munitions, les Leos qui n'étaient pas encore dehors, les quarts, la piste, la tour de commandement... je m'amuse comme une petite folle. Je préfèrerais franchement être ailleurs.  
J'aperçois 002 et 001 sortir du dernier bâtiment debout. Il explose. Non, ce n'est pas moi cette fois mais le pilote de Wing 0.  
On se replie, mission accomplie.  
Mais je vois que l'américain paraît très inquiet. Même le japonais si taciturne semble porter une expression contrariée sur son visage si impassible.  
Je me précipite vers eux. L'un deux est-il blessé ?

Que ce passe-t il ? Je demande, leurs visages sombres, malgré la victoire de notre mission, entachant mon optimisme habituelle.

Ils me regardent à peine et se mettent à courir en direction du pilote de Shen Long. Je serre les dents et les suit. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende ce que Duo hurle à Wufei. Je gèle un instant puis sans perdre une secondes j'attrape mon frère d'armes par le col et le soulève.  
Je sais que je hurle sur lui. Je m'en contrefous. Je veux qu'il me dise que ce que j'ai entendu est faux !  
Pitié, si il y a un dieu là-haut, faites que ce ne soit pas réel.  
Duo essaye de me faire lâcher prise mais je repousse toutes ces tentatives et ces techniques. Je suis dans un tel colère, je ne soupçonnais pas que je puisse employer une telle force.  
Il réussit à me faire tomber.  
J'ignore ma chute et le repousse avant de le figer au sol, un pistolet entre les deux yeux.

Les miens sont plein de fureur meurtrière.

Explique !

Je me fous de l'amitié, je me fous de tout, je ne serais pas mise de côté dans cette affaire. Mon autre pistolet est pointé sur Heero qui me regarde froidement tandis que j'immobilise toujours Duo.  
Je sais que 001 a son arme pointé sur moi. Je m'en fiche. On verra bien ainsi qui est le meilleur au tir. Je dois ressembler à une furie mais mon prisonnier cesse finalement de se débattre. Il regarde dans mes yeux.

Ils ont tendu un piège à Relena. Elle doit être assassiné à l'heure qu'il est. Je suis désolée Hilde...

Sa voix est compatissante. Il est le seul qui sait. Je déteste son regard si plein de peine pour moi. Il l'a déjà condamnée.  
Je tire. Pas sur Heero, pas sur Duo, mais sur un soldat qui approchait pour venger ses camarades.  
Puis je me relève et cours.

Allez tous vous faire foutre ! Je vais la sauver !

Je me fiche de la pitié quand ils me regardent. Ils peuvent bien penser que je n'arriverais pas à temps, je m'en balance. Je ne resterais pas là à ne rien faire. J'appuie sur le dernier bouton. Une explosion souffle tout le monde sauf moi. Normal, j'ai posé les bombes, je connais mes charges d'explosifs, les endroits où je les ai posé, comment elles travaillent et comment elles agissent. Et comment agir quand elles sautent.  
J'arrive sur la piste de décollage qui n'est presque plus que du gravats.  
Je repère un avion. Il est encore en bon état, par je ne sais quelle foutue chance. Je remercie le ciel.  
Dans le cockpit, le pilote à une balle dans la tête. Je le retire. Le signe des traitres. Il a voulu fuir, son copilote l'a abattu pour ça. Parfois, la peur prend tellement au ventre pendant le combat que certains tournent le dos au champ de bataille et tente de courir loin de la mort, du sang, des blessés. Chez Oz, on a des ordres pour ça. On les abat dans le dos, comme des chiens, sans état d'âme.  
Je sais aussi que par mon statut de traître, pour Oz je suis de la future viande morte.  
Mais en attendant, j'ai la rage et je leur ferais payer chaque cheveu d'elle qui sera touché.

Le copilote n'est plus là, certainement est-il aller donner un coup de main à d'autres pilotes pendant la bataille.  
Peu importe. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour employer cette engin.  
Je mets l'appareil en marche et commence à faire rouler l'avion pour le décollage.

Je vois Sand Rock devant Heavy Arms. Ils sont rejoints par Wing, Death Scythe et Shen Long. Ils ont prévenu les professeurs par radio. Je sais, la mienne est branché avec la leur. Je serre les dents. Les profs ont dit qu'ils feront tout pour s'occuper de Relena. Eux, ils restent pour nettoyer la zone.  
Qu'ils aillent en enfer.  
Je continue ma route. Je sais que je ne serais pas là-bas avant au moins trois heures, si tout va bien. Alors je prie. Je n'ai plus prier depuis longtemps mais je retrouve presque d'instinct les mots en latin. Les mêmes que j'ai appris de ma mère.  
Et je jure que je ferais payer à quiconque aura une main dans cette affaire.

* * *

_Un amour qui est secret  
Même nues, elles ne pourraient le cacher_

* * *

Le mot de l'auteur

**Hilde :** C'est quoi ce truc !  
**Lied :** Votre fic ?  
**Relena :** Mais... mais... mais...  
**Lied :** Oups ! Hilde, je crois que Relena buggue encore !  
**Relena :** Je ne buggue pas ! Je suis attérée ! Ce n'est pas la même chose !  
**Les G-Boys :** Eh ! Pourquoi on fait de la figuration dans cette fic !  
**Lied :** Parce qu'il y en déjà des tonnes de fics sur vous !  
**Hilde :** Et ça justifiez de s'en prendre à NOUS !  
**Relena :** Hilde, je ne me sens pas bien...  
**Hilde :** Eh, calme Princesse, je m'occupe de tout. Pas de stress !  
**Lied :** Elles sont mimiiiiiiiiiis  
**Relena :** Vais vomiiiiir...  
**Duo :** T'es enceinte ? Roooh ! Il est de ki ? Heero, petit cachottier ! J'suis sûr que c'est t...  
**Hilde qui pointe son arme sur 001 :** ICH WERDE ES TÖTEN !_1  
_**G-Boys :** Ôô Hilde ?  
**Lied :** Règle n°1 ; Ne pas toucher à sa nana ! C'est que ça peut être sacrément jalouse une Hilde !  
**G-Girls :** LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIED !

1 : traduction allemande obtenu à partir de « Je vais le tuer ! » et Altavista traduction. Si quelqu'un est plus doué que moi en allemand, merci de m'aider. (moi j'ai fais espagnol, désolée)


	3. Le courage de vivre

**Chapitre 3 : Le courage de vivre**

_Petit mot à part... sincèrement, la mise en page de ma fic a encore foiré grâce à FFnet... je passe plus de temps à tout remettre comme il faut qu'à autre chose. Pardon si la présentation n'est pas terrible, j'espère malgré tout qu'elle reste visible et agréable à lire._

_Je voudrais aussi remercier pour les reviews, je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir, vu le couple que j'ai choisi d'écrire. Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos mots encourageants._

_

* * *

_

Je cours comme jamais. J'ai posé l'appareil en catastrophe, rien ne servait de s'éjecter en vol et de le laisser s'écraser sur le palais ou la ville. Il peut toujours servir et puis faire des victimes innocentes... hem, je ne suis pas sûre que ça me mettrait dans les petits papiers de la Princesse.  
Il règne un calme trop suspect. Tout le monde vaque comme d'habitude et ça, pour un endroit qui doit être victime d'un attentat, c'est très étrange. Ou la tentative a été abandonnée, ou elle a échoué. Ou pire.  
Je frissonne en passant entre deux gardes, les ignorant royalement dans leur tentative de m'arrêter.  
Peut-être que la tentative d'assassinat est programmée pour dans quelques minutes, peut-être que je vais manquer de la sauver à quelques secondes... L'idée m'en rend malade.  
Optimiste. Reste optimiste ma fille.  
Ou peut-être que les profs ont déjà fait ce qu'il fallait mais tant que je ne l'aurais pas vu, le sentiment de terreur pure ne quittera pas mon estomac, là où il s'est lové depuis bientôt trois heures.

J'assomme un crétin en uniforme qui bloque mon chemin. Puis birfuque à droite. Je ne connais pas du tout ce palais mais ils sont tous bâtis de la même manière et je cours en suivant mon instinct, et cet impression d'urgence de plus en plus alarmante. De partout ça crie, mais que m'importe.  
Tout à coup je sais pourquoi j'avais, sans m'en rendre compte, choisie cette direction. Des gouttelettes de sang parsemaient doucement, sur une distante régulière le sol ou les murs.  
Quand j'arrive enfin la source, j'en reste bouche bée.

C'est un carnage. La porte de la salle de bain est criblée de balles. A l'intérieur, la faience rose est brisée et a volé en éclats à travers toute la pièce. L'eau coule en doux geyser, des plomberies explosées, glougloutant doucement.  
De miniscules flaques de sang trace un chemin de fée sanglant. Je respire difficilement.  
Je sens les gardes qui me rejoignent. Ma tête bourdonne tandis que tous s'agitent autour de moi, criant et vociférant, oubliant que je suis là, pour se soucier de la princesse, disparue et sûrement blessée, que personne ne semble trouver désormais.

Je m'avance au milieu du champ de bataille. Je trouve au sol un morceau de miroir couvert de sang qui semble avoir servi à poignarder quelqu'un. Une personne qui a fuit et a semé, comme un petit poucet, les gouttes de vermeille.  
Et je repars lugubre, à contre-sens, l'esprit fourmillant de questions sans réponse. Mon regard fouille partout, chaque recoin, chaque ombre, tandis que mon corps parcourt en sens inverse le chemin de sang. Il n'y a pas de cadavre ou de blessé, soulageant pour l'un, inquiétant pour l'autre. Il doit y avoir une raison.

Je cherche, quand je m'arrête brusquement. Et me retourne. Je contemple attentivement les murs. C'est là. Juste là. J'ai failli le manquer. Puis je sors mon poignard et donne un coup dans le mur, m'acharnant à décoller de mon mieux le faux mur. Sûrement un passage secret ou une cachette.

J'entends dans mes oreilles mon souffle court et lourd. Je tire, je pousse, j'appuie, je triture vainement. Puis j'appose ces mains le long de la paroi, cherchant le mécanisme. Quand, brusquement, le mur se meut. Et qu'un regard fatigué et fiévreux apparait.

"Hilde..."

Sa voix est à peine un murmure. Deux tâches sombres auréoles son tailleur rose. Un trou au centre de chacun indique l'impact d'une balle, l'un au niveau du ventre, l'autre de la cuisse gauche.  
Je retiens un juron violent en attrapant le corps pâle qui tombe entre mes bras.

"Trahi..." sa voix haché et faible tente d'expliquer ce qui s'est passé. "Qu'qu'un... palais... 'ilen'ieux..."

Sa respiration est laborieuse et sifflante.  
Je tente de l'apaiser par des petits bruits rassurant mais elle me coupe.

"Fui'... Tou'ours là... traitri'e... rganisé... Hil'... partir... fau'artir... plait..."

"Oui, oui", je répond avec ferveur, on va trouver un endroit sûre. "Ça va aller princesse, ça va aller."

"...ite"

Je la soulève dans mes bras en faisant attention. Bizarrement personne ne nous a rejointes. Mais la cachette est dans un renfoncement de couloir, une alcôve devant contenir habituellement une statue, qui elle est manquante. Et je remercie silencieusement mon sens de l'observation et la chance qui m'ont arrêtée à cet endroit quand les tâches continuaient leur route bien plus loin.  
Le tueur n'a pas su attraper ma belle et je ressens une légère fierté à sa capacité à avoir duper le monstre qui l'a blessée.  
Mais cela vaut dire aussi que ce sont les blessures de l'assassin qui ont suintées. Je tente d'analyser enfin la situation, de redevenir calme pour être efficace et comprendre pourquoi il n'y avait pas plus de hémoglobine. Alors je les aperçoit, au sol, imbibées totalement de sang, dégoulinantes de liquide carmin, des petites serviettes dont elle s'est servi pour endiguer ses plaies, comme des compresses de fortune.  
Inconsciement, je porte mes lèvres à son front et les pose, doucement, sur sa peau brûlante, tout en me déplaçant le plus vite que je peux, espérant ne pas la faire souffrir plus que ce qu'elle a déjà subi.  
Son parfum est chargé d'une odeur cuivrée et de poudre, ses blessures sont graves et elle a dû toutefois perdre beaucoup de sang.

Je ne suis pas stupide.  
Le tueur traîne peut-être encore dans le palais, et à part la princesse personne ne sait qui est le traître et.. j'ai forcé l'entrée du bâtiment. Pas un bon point en ma faveur. Je jure tout bas en allemand et, les sens en aguets, je prend la direction de la sortie, tout en me cachant du comité d'accueil.  
Qu'il soit ami ou ennemi ne compte pas. Le premier qui se mettra en travers de mon chemin, il se prendra une balle entre les deux yeux.

J'halète un peu, modérément habituée à porter un poids humain si longtemps, bien que ma Princesse soit plutôt trop légère pour sa santé mais je divague loin de l'essentiel...  
Mon cerveau embrumé plus tôt pas la panique reprend peu à peu les commandes de mon corps.  
Réfléchir et vite.  
Je connais au moins trois médecins travaillant au noir, tous de confiance relative. Toujours avoir plusieurs portes de sorties quand on est une « terrorriste » recherchée par Oz.  
Je grommèle et serre les dents à en faire blanchir ma mâchoire sous l'effort physique. Si je continue, je pense que je vais sûrement faire sauter l'émail de quelques unes de mes molaires.  
Ça n'importe pas.  
Juste la respiration faible et difficile contre mon épaule compte.  
Je lance un coup de pied violent contre une porte qui s'oppose à moi et tombe sur un garage. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait mais je remercie tous les saints qui veillent sur moi et ma compagne.  
Juste encore un petit effort et nous serons loin. Et elle sera en sécurité.

* * *

_Alors, sous les yeux des autres  
Dans la rue, elles le déguisent en amitié  
_

_

* * *

_

Je ne sais pas comment je tiens encore le coup. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mon corps hurle de toutes ses forces en me rappelant ma douleur et la brûlure lancinante dans mon ventre et ma jambe. Je ne veux pas gémir.  
Pas quand je suis dans ces bras. Je ne veux pas lui paraître pathétique et faible, pas à elle.

Je pense, ironiquement, que j'obtiens enfin la chance d'être contre elle, dans ses bras, enlacée, soutenue... dommage que cet instant ne soit dû qu'à une tentative d'assassinat et des blessures de pistolet. Je me sens prise d'un vertige pendant qu'elle tourne.  
Les secousses de la course n'aident pas la souffrance à s'atténuer mais je sais qu'elle ne peut pas faire plus doucement.  
Quelque part, le tueur est toujours là et pourrait vouloir finir son boulot. Enfin, d'abord il faudra qu'il soigne la blessure que JE lui ai infligé.  
Où ? Je ne sais plus. Tout devient flou. Tout s'embrouille dans ma tête. Ma bouche a un goût cuivré désagréable et je laisse échapper un peu de liquide.  
Merveilleux, je bave sur la femme de ma vie.

Comment séduire votre Dame de Coeur par Relena Peacecraft. Un futur best-seller de la honte. J'ouvre péniblement mes yeux, et malgré ma vision floue, je finis par me rendre compte que ce n'est pas de la bave mais du sang. Je retiens un gémissement désespèré. Ce n'est pas possible, je viens de lui saloper sa tenue avec du sang. C'est encore pire. Pourquoi moi Déesse ? Je vous ai fait quelque chose de mal ?  
J'ai un mauvais karma ? Je paye pour mes précédentes incarnations ?  
Peut-être que si je meurs maintenant, si je me laisse aller, je pourrais échapper à la honte...

Mon esprit divague et je constate, faiblement, au fond de mon esprit, de la futilité de mes pensées. Pourtant je sais aussi que seules celles-ci me tiennent et m'empêchent de sombrer dans l'oubli.  
J'ai tant perdu de sang. Si je m'évanouis, si je faiblis, si je m'endors un instant, j'ai peur de ne pas me réveiller.  
Et je ne veux pas mourir dans ses bras. Elle ne mérite pas ça.

Marrant pour une suicidaire. La mort est à portée de mains, je dirais même de bras, et je la repousse. Mais on ne m'en voudra pas de préférer ceux de mon aimée.  
Son odeur est emplie de poudre, de sang, de sueur. Je ne sais pas trop si c'est seulement mon sang. J'éprouve un doute malgré tout.  
Je me sens si fragile, si...  
Tenir le coup. Tenir, pour elle, pour mon peuple...  
Si je meurs assassinée par la traîtrise, Oz aura gagné.  
Je répète cette phrase comme un mantra.  
Pour elle. Pour le peuple. Eux. Elle. Elle. Eux. Elle. Elle. Elle...

C'est égoïste, je pense à elle avant eux. Ils sont mon peuple, ils ont besoin de moi. Alors pourquoi ne sont-ils pas là pour m'aider ? Me porter ? Me soigner ?  
Je sais au fond de ma tête que mes récriminations sont stupides, injustes et enfantines. Malgré tout, la colère momentanée me donne la force de continuer à me focaliser sur la base élémentaire qui tient ma vie à un fil.  
Respirer.  
Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Cough. Expire. Inspire...  
Je me rend compte que je halète avec difficulté contre son épaule.

Elle est si chaude. Ou est-ce moi qui suis brûlante ?  
Mon esprit s'englue dans une barbe-à-papa inextricable.  
Même à l'agonie, le rose me côtoie et me harcèle. Je me sens nauséeuse. Pourquoi cette couleur, pâle copie du rouge passion, me poursuit-elle ?  
Si je m'en sors, Déesse, je jure de ne plus jamais en porter. Plus jamais de rose.  
Oh et puis... envoyer l'horreur, qui me sert de limousine1, à la casse. Enfin.

Le jour où ce crétin de diplomate de la Colonie 02 me la offerte, j'aurais dû la faire exploser.  
Déesse. Je disjoncte à nouveau.  
Focalise toi ma fille. Focalise toi Relena. Inspire. Expire. Cough cough. Inspire. Expire.  
Si mal.

Vraiment mal. Hilde a fait un mouvement plus brusque que tous les autres et je me retrouve à serrer les dents de toutes mes forces, mon souffle coupé sur l'instant.  
Sans m'en rendre compte, mon étreinte se fait plus violente et je m'agrippe à elle avec une force que je ne soupçonnerais pas dans mon état.  
J'entends sa mâchoire claquer plus serrer et je relâche mon étreinte d'ourse, à la fois de moi-même et à la fois... parce que mon corps épuisé ne soutient plus le moindre effort  
Je voudrais marmonner un pardon contrit, cependant ma bouche ne m'obéit pas.  
Juste une plainte onoméatopiqe échappe de mes lèvres récalcitrantes.

Il fait plus frais. Je le sens. Est-ce le froid de la mort qui m'atteint ? Je ne veux pas. Pas encore. Pas maintenant.  
Il fait noir.  
Si sombre. La douleur occupe tout l'espace.  
Ma tête bourdonne. Elle est si lourde.  
Si lourde.

"Tiens le coup Princesse !"

J'entends sa voix dans le brouillard de mes sens. J'entend même la majuscule qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher d'apposer à mon titre. Sa voix.  
Sa voix est ma bouée. Et la noyée, que je suis, s'y raccroche avec désespoir.  
Hilde. Hilde. Mon Hilde. Ne me quitte pas.  
Ne me laisse pas.  
Pourtant ces bras me relâchent doucement sur une surface froide. Métallique peut-être ?  
Je ne sais plus. Mes sensations sont tellement confuses.

Un bruit.  
Je ne comprend plus. Je ne sens plus. Je tombe.  
Tenir.  
Inspire. Exp...Noir. Si noir.

Je tombe et elle me rattrappe. Elle me sauve.  
Mon héros. Mon chevalier en armure.  
Qu'importe que tu sois une femme, peu importe ce qu'ils peuvent dire.  
Mon amour. Garde-moi près de toi. Garde moi contre ton coeur jusqu'à ce que la nuit m'emmène. La mort m'enveloppe de son suaire et je sens que je suis au bout.  
Je ne peux plus rien faire.  
Mon amour...

Je n'ai qu'un regret, ne te l'avoir jamais dit. Jamais prononcé.  
Je voudrais que ma bouche obéisse une dernière fois pour laisser échapper mon aveu.  
Mon si coupable aveu.  
Si condamnable.  
Mon amour...

Je sens tes bras me quitter pour m'installer contre l'épaisseur d'un siège. Tu appliques quelque chose sur mes plaies. Le poids est si léger et si pesant à la fois.  
J'entends ta voix, lointaine, saccadée, incompréhensible dans la brume qui étouffe mon âme, avec tellement de sûreté.  
Je sens de l'eau sur mon visage. Pleures-tu mon tendre amour ou est-ce encore du sang ?  
Ta voix. Je ne comprend pas ce que tu me dis mon amour.  
Mon bel amour.  
Mais il y a tant de suppliques dans ces sons. Je m'accroche de mes toutes dernières forces à toi.  
Mon amour.  
Mon amour, mon merveilleux amour...

* * *

_L'une des deux dit que c'est mal agir  
Et l'autre dit qu'il vaut mieux laisser dire._

_

* * *

_

Le mot de l'auteur

**Lied :** ... ... ...  
**Les G-Boys moins Quatre :** ÔÔ  
**Quatre :** OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! OUIIIIIIN ! OUIIIIIIN !  
**Hilde :** Je... Tu... Je...  
**Relena :** J'suis pas morte hein ? Je NE suis PAS morte ? Mais nom de dieu ! QUELQU'UN VA ME RÉPONDRE OUI !  
**Hilde :** Je... Je sais pas... LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIED ! LIIIIIIEEEEEED !  
**Lied qui regarde sa fic en état de choc.**  
**Duo :** Lied ?  
**Relena :** J'veux pas mouriiiiiiiiiiiir !  
**Quatre réfugié dans les bras de son Trowa-chan **: OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! C'est horriblement tragiqueeeeeeeuh ! OUIIIIIIIIIIIN ! OUIIIIN !  
**Hilde qui pointe son arme sur Lied :** Tu vas répondre à la fin !  
**G-Boys sauf Quatre :** Hilde !  
** Lied, visiblement encore stupéfaite, qui se tourne vers Relena :** ... ... ... J'ai écrit ça ?  
**G-Girls sur les nerfs :** LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIED ! 

1 : Oui, elle a une limousine rose... pour en posséder une, c'est forcément un cadeau. Vous savez, du genre les horreurs que votre grande-tante vous offre à votre annif' et que vous devez accepter avec le sourire et mettre quand elle vous rend visite...


	4. notre amour

**Chapitre 4 : Notre amour**

La douleur m'entoure. Je frissonne et accentue inconsciement la brûlure de mon ventre et de ma cuisse.  
Ma gorge sèche crie à l'agonie alors que j'essaie d'aspirer l'air frais, espérant calmer mes spames de souffrances. Mes yeux restent désespérément collée.  
Je suis faible. Je suis pathétique. Je suis faible et pathétique. Et je souffre.  
Que quelqu'un m'achève. Ce sera un acte de pure charité1.  
Je voudrais mourir maintenant tant la douleur me brûle. Puis je sombre à nouveau. 

...  
...  
...

Ma tête doit servir de tambour à quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas possible. C'est tout un orchestre qui joue sur le dessus de mon crâne. Je grimace légèrement et je me rends compte que je ne peux pas déplacer ma bouche.  
Quelque chose a envahi ma gorge. Le goût de plastique s'imprime enfin dans mon cerveau, confirmant qu'au moins mes papilles gustatives sont toujours en état.  
Je respire mieux mais j'ai toujours la gorge sèche.  
J'essaie de m'agiter un peu mais renonce très vite, trop épuisée pour. Je replonge dans les ténèbres.  
Le noir leur va si bien.

...  
...

J'entends une voix à côté de moi. Elle me murmure des mots d'amour à l'oreille.  
Si beau, si doux. Je voudrais que ça ne s'arrête jamais.  
Je sens un souffle doux descendre sur mon front et puis, la sensation de deux lèvres se poser sur ma peau. Mais mes yeux récalcitrant refusent toute obéissance et ne s'ouvre pas.  
Je voudrais voir qui me chante ces mots tendres. Au fond de moi, mon coeur crie et espère que c'est elle. Qu'elle m'avoue son secret. Le même que le mien.  
Mais je sais que c'est un rêve. Je sais bien qu'elle ne peut pas partager mon amour.  
Comment pourrait-elle ?  
Comment pourrait-elle aimer la lâche créature que je suis. Comment pourrait-elle vouloir de moi ? Elle est une femme, si je lui disais...  
Si je lui disais, elle serait dégoûtée, elle me hairait... ou pire elle me mépriserait.  
La haine est bonne à prendre. Au moins, elle aurait des sentiments pour moi.  
Le mépris... le mépris me tuerait. Je ne serais rien à ces yeux.  
Rien.  
Et les mots se sont envolés. Il reste un silence profond.  
Et les tènèbres.

Et contre mon oreille, un souffle chaud. Quelqu'un s'endort à côté de moi. Et je me sens à nouveau aller.  
Et la nuit m'enveloppe à nouveau.

Je reprend conscience. Encore une fois. Cette fois-ci, je me sens, si ce n'est mieux, du moins meilleure. Comme si la douleur avait fini par quitter le devant de la scène pour laisser la paix douce des courbatures et des muscles endoloris.  
Péniblement, je concentre tout mon attention sur pouvoir ouvrir les yeux. Bizarrement, j'ai la sensation que c'est l'instant de vérité. Je sens mon visage se contracter, contre le sparadra qui colle autour de ma bouche, contre la longue immobilité. Le tube est toujours là. Mais je respire de moi-même.  
Mes paupières papillonnent. Je vais enfin voir la lumière. Quand enfin elles s'ouvrent, tout est flou et agressif. Je referme aussi sec mes yeux, plissant férocement des paupières comme du nez sous l'agression de la lumière crue du néon au-dessus de moi. Je sens un mouvement léger à côté de moi.  
Un soupir. Doux. Un souffle. HILDE !  
Mes yeux s'ouvrent instanément, oubliées la douleur, la lumière, je tourne la tête aussi vite que je peux, ignorant la fugace blessure que provoque le mouvement brusque.  
Déesse, qu'elle est belle. Qu'importe que la lumière du néon ne soit pas bon pour le teint ou ne mette pas en valeur sa beauté naturelle. Elle est pour moi une vision paradisiaque.  
Je respire plus vite, plus fort, l'émotion me prend et m'envahit.  
Tu es restée à mon chevet. Tu es restée près de moi mon amour. Tu m'as veillée.  
Je sais que si cet instant est le seul que je pourrais jamais avoir, je ne l'en chérirai pas moins toute ma vie pour le bonheur que ta présence m'a procurée.  
Je me sens des ailes, je me sens plus forte et je tente de sourire. Je dis je tente car, bientôt, je comprends que c'est une opération impossible avec le tube qui habite ma gorge et ma bouche.

Puis, comme si ton sixième sens t'a avertit d'un évènement exceptionnel, nous nous retrouvons les yeux dans les yeux. Bleu contre Bleu. Ton bleu orageux qui m'a séduite presqu'immédiatement à notre première rencontre.  
C'est absurde, mais ce sont tes yeux qui m'ont fait tomber tête la première. Quand j'ai ensuite compris que tu étais une fille, que j'étais tombée en amour pour une femme... et tes yeux me hantent depuis. Ils sont ma perte et mon salut.  
Si tu savais comme j'ai eu honte de moi, comme j'ai encore parfois honte de moi de t'aimer comme cela. De cette manière qui n'est pas celle que l'on doit. J'aurais dû t'aimer comme une soeur, une amie, une confidente... une mère peut-être. Mais je t'aime comme on aime son amant, son amoureux, son compagnon.  
Je t'aime.  
Et je pleure comme une madeleine. Oh Hilde, Hilde.  
La douleur physique n'est rien comparée à celle lancinante et persistante de mon coeur.  
Te le dire une fois. Je voudrais te le dire une fois. Que ces mots m'échappent et me délivrent de ce pesant secret.  
La mort était trop près et je ne peux pas... je ne veux pas mourir demain sans qu'au moins j'ai eu l'honnêteté de te le dire.

Tu te lève aussitôt, paniquée et inquiète. Et tu t'agites autour de moi pour comprendre ce qui se passe.  
Il se passe que je t'aime. Je t'aime.  
JE T'AIME.

* * *

Ce qu'ils en pensent ou disent ne pourrait rien y faire  
Qui arrête les colombes en plein vol

* * *

Si il y a un enfer qui m'est destiné pour mes crimes, c'est celui-ci. Je suis en plein milieu d'un cauchemar atroce qui ne prendra fin qu'au moment où elle ouvrira ses beaux yeux couleur d'océan. Si calme et limpide parfois, si déchaîné et bouillonant d'autre fois. Cette océan où je me perdrais corps et âme si elle me laissait seulement, seulement l'approcher et lui avouer, lui dire mon désir d'elle.  
Mais ça ne sera pas. Les contes de fées ne parlent jamais d'une princesse épousant une guerrière-amazone. Il s'agit toujours de princes, de chevaliers, parfois de petits tailleurs ou de petits poucets. On ne parle jamais de la dame de compagnie qui se morfond comme je le fais, au lit de son amour.  
Réveille-toi je t'en prie. Sors de ce coma. Ta peau est si pâle, trop pâle.  
Tu es en sécurité, je te le promet. Ouvre les yeux, regarde-moi, dis-moi avec ton âme que tu vivras, que tu continuera d'exister.  
Le tourment de ne jamais t'avoir à moi comme je le désire n'est rien comparé à celle de te perdre.  
Je mange du bout des lèvres depuis que je t'ai amené dans cet hôpital clandestin, je dors à peine, je vis sans vivre.  
Personne ne sait que tu es là, pas même les garçons à qui je ne réponds même plus au talkie-walkie.  
Je sais que c'est égoïste, je sais que je devrai les appeler pour te mettre sous leur protection mais je m'y refuse.  
Je ne veux pas te voir retourner auprès d'eux, là-bas, quand ils avaient déjà perdu espoir, quand ils n'ont rien fait, quand...  
Ça n'importe plus. Je t'en prie, éveille-toi.

Je me ronge les sangs et tu ne bouges pas. Ta respiration est lente et faible.  
Dieu, que je t'aime. je t'aime. Laisse-moi te dire ces mots-là, même si tu les regretteras, moi pas.  
Je te regarde depuis trois jours lutter contre la mort, acharnée et têtue. Je profite lâchement de ces moments pour t'embrasser, te parler au creux de l'oreille. te dire mon amour, même si je sais que j'abuse de ta faiblesse, je ne peux empêcher mes émotions. T'avoir presque perdue m'a rendu quasiment folle.  
J'ai failli démolir le médecin qui t'a pris en charge tu sais ma douce. J'étais si énervée, si folle d'inquiétude et de rage...  
Je te le jure ma princesse, ma belle, mon amour, je trouverais celui qui t'a fait ça et je lui ferais payer. Cher et comptant.  
Je pose mes lèvres sur ton front et repousse une mêche de tes cheveux. Tu as l'air si frêle, comme une poupée de porcelaine, perdue dans cette chambre impersonnelle et laide.  
Tout à coup, ton visage se fronce légèrement puis redevient paisible.  
Je suis déjà debout, comme un diable sorti de sa boite, entre exaltation pure et inquiétude vive.  
Je sors en courant appeler une infirmière. Tu me reviens peut-être peu à peu et je dois être sûre, sûre que tu vas bien.

J'ai fini ta toilette et referme doucement la chemise de nuit que j'ai été t'acheter. Je ne laisse personne te toucher à par le docteur. De toute façon, cet hôpital manque de personnel. Et même si il y en avait assez, je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'une des ces infirmières au regard blasé de tant de sang et de morts te touchent.  
Tu es si délicate, si fragile. Tu as besoin d'attention, de douceur et d'amour pour revenir. Et le dragon qui aide le docteur n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelerai aimante.  
J'ai tout rangé, je reviens près de toi et reprends le rituel que j'ai instauré depuis le début de tes soins.  
Je te parle doucement, pour ne pas t'effrayer, ne pas t'effaroucher, mais aussi parce que ces mots-là ne sont que pour toi, et personne d'autre.  
Je te parle de tout et de rien et de toi, de ce que tu me fais ressentir, de ma main qui voyage doucement dans tes mèches brunes qui forme une cascade sur le blanc délavé et un peu gris de la vieille taie d'oreiller.  
De ta respiration qui me berce parfois, quand la fatigue se fait trop forte et que je m'écroule comme dans ce moment. Je sais que je suis épuisée, je ne lutte plus. Je pose un dernier baiser sur ton front, sur ton épiderme, avant de poser ma tête près de la tienne.  
Si près de toi.  
Je me dégoutte de profiter de ton coma pour obtenir des moments avec toi, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher, j'ai besoin de toi.  
Promis ma princesse, quand tu te réveilleras, je redeviendrais celle d'avant, avant quand je savais être distante, je ne serais à nouveau que l'amie, mais pour l'instant, laisse-moi te bercer, te choyer toi et ces moments, ta peau sous mes baisers innocents et chastes, tes cheveux dans ma main, ton corps lavé par mes soins qui remplissent l'espace vide de mes rêves de toi.  
Pardon de penser ça. Pardon de t'imaginer comme cela. Pourtant, que tu es belle dans mes rêves quand ta bouche s'entrouve pour murmurer mon nom dans un gémissement.  
Je soupire contre ton oreille. Je me sens dériver.  
Je vais encore rêver de toi ma belle. Mais promis, ces rêves-là ne sont que pour moi. Personne ne le saura. Pas même toi.  
Et je m'endors à tes côtés.

Quelque chose s'agite près de moi. C'est un mouvement infime. Un rien. Je me fais des idées n'est-ce pas. Je suis encore dans un semi-rêve où je crois que tu es enfin sortie de ta nuit artificielle, et cependant, quand j'ouvrirais les yeux, tu seras toujours là, paisible, inchangée, les yeux clos. Je ne veux pas.  
Mon espoir est à chaque fois ecrasé par ton immobilité et je me prend à renoncer pendant un instant. Et j'ai honte. Parce que je ne veux pas renoncer. Jamais.  
Il y a vraiment un mouvement, fort et réel cette fois. Je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux pourtant. Est-ce que mon esprit ne me jouerait pas un tour ? Est-ce qu'à force de vouloir te voir éveiller, je n'imagine pas des choses ou des gestes. Mais je sens un souffle, ton souffle.  
Quand j'ouvre enfin mes yeux, c'est mon souffle qui est coupé.  
Tes yeux m'envoûtent et me dévorent comme si j'étais la plus belle chose.  
Je ne rêve pas. Je ne songe plus. Tu es enfin revenue à la vie.  
Merci mon dieu de me l'avoir rendue. Merci.  
Et puis, soudainement, tes beaux yeux se noient sous un flot de larmes incompréhensibles.  
Ô ma princesse, ma belle, mon amour, non, ne pleure pas !

Je me lève, j'essaye de t'aider mais je ne sais que faire. Je t'en prie, ne pleure pas. Ne sois pas triste. Mon coeur ne supporte pas l'idée que tu sois malheureuse.  
Et puis le docteur arrive, comme en réponse à mes prières et à mes frénétiques appuis sur le bouton d'alarme.

Et tes yeux ne quittent pas les miens. Je t'aime, si tu savais comme je t'aime.  
Oh mein Liebe2, JE T'AIME.

* * *

A deux au ras du sol  
Une femme avec une femme

* * *

Le mot de l'auteur

**Lied : **A y est v'là le suite...  
**Kirin : **Et ben il était temps !  
**Lied : **Quoi ?  
**Kirin : **COMMENT T'AS OSÉ ME FAIRE UN CLIFFANGER COMME CELUI DU CHAPITRE 3 ! Est-ce que tu sais seulement ce que mon pauvre petit coeur a subi ! Tu te rends compte de la torture d'un chapitre qui s'arrête comme ça, " POF ", en plein milieu d'un moment tragique !  
**Relena : **Parfaitement ! Et puis y'a pas que son coeur qui en a pris un coup, y'a eu le mien aussi !  
**Quatre : **Et puis le mien ! Snif... snif...  
**Kirin : **On s'en fout, c'est moi la béta-lectrice traumatisée, ne perdons pas ça de vue !  
**Lied : **Maieuh !  
**Relena : **EGOISTE !  
**Quatre :** TROWAAAAAAAA ! KIRIN EST MECHANTE AVEC MOI !  
**Hilde :** Hem... excusez-moi, on ne dévie pas un peu là ?  
**Les G-Boys moins Quatre qui se fait consoler par son petit, pardon, grand Trowa : **Faut pas s''attendre à autre chose de toute façon de la part de deux folles...  
**Lied :** Ça c'est parce que vous êtes vexés que je vous utilise pas dans la fic hein ?  
**Duo, protestant :** Mais non, mais non, au contraire, pour une fois qu'on nous fout la paix !  
**Lied :** Tant mieux, parce que je remets le couvert pour un autre chapitre ! À Hilde et Relena Allez les filles, on y retourne !  
**G-Girls :** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN ! 3

1 : Lied : Kiriiiiiiiiin, range ce pistolet, je t'en prie.  
Kirin : c'est obligé ?  
Lied : Viiiiiiii !  
2 : Mein Liebe veut dire mon Amour en allemand. Non, je n'ai jamais fait d'allemand, alors si vous trouvez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.  
3 : Lied : Vous avez remarquez la diversité de réponses communes de nos deux protagonistes hein ?  
Hilde et Relena : Va te faire cuire un oeuf en enfer !  
Lied : Pas de problème, c'est prévu, j'suis sûre que Belzy sera content de me voir !  
G-Girls : ; ; ; ;


	5. malgré eux

**Chapitre 5 : Malgré eux**

Je te tiens la main tandis que le docteur vérifie que tu vas bien et retire ton tube. Dieu, que c'est bon de te voir revivre.  
Tu t'accroches à moi de toutes ses forces et je profite de l'instant.

Le docteur semble content alors que tu tousses un peu pour l'aider. Tes larmes se sont taries après quelques longues minutes où le docteur t'a auscultée.  
D'après lui, c'est une réaction post-traumatique à ton attaque.  
Quelque part, cela me rassure. Pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si tu n'aurais pas préféré te réveiller près de quelqu'un d'autre. Un homme. Un pilote de gundam aux yeux bleus foncés. Peut-être as-tu cru qu'il s'agissait de lui quand nos yeux se sont rencontrés.  
Peut-être as-tu pleuré en te rendant compte que ce n'était que moi.  
Hilde. Simplement Hilde.  
Dieu, que ne donnerais-je en cet instant pour être un homme.

Je te souris courageusement, j'essaie de retenir les doutes et la peine qui me submerge à nouveau, comme pour se venger de l'immense joie que j'ai ressenti quand tu t'es réveillée.  
Le bonheur ne doit pas être pour moi.

Mais j'oublie presque aussitôt ma peine quand ton regard inquiet prend conscience de mon mutisme. Tu es vivante. Tu es bien. A nouveau la joie prend sa place en moi.  
Oui, il faudra du temps pour que tu guérisses mais tu es revenue parmi nous et je crois que c'est ce qui compte.

Tu me tiens la main comme si tu avais peur que je parte, que je te quitte dans l'instant.  
Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là. Je serais toujours là pour toi.

"Ça va aller Princesse. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. Certes, ce n'est pas un palace, mais ici personne ne viendra vous embêter. Il faut vous rétablir maintenant."

Tu souris et ouvres la bouche, comme pour me répondre mais c'est un coassement qui sort de tes lèvres asséchées et gercées du traitement subi par le tube. Mon coeur se pince tandis que le coassement devient toux et je me précipite sur la carafe d'eau et le verre qui trône sur la table de chevet bancale.  
Je reviens et te rattrape aussitôt la main, priant pour que tu ne vois pas ce geste comme une invasion d'intimité. J'ai besoin de la tenir, de la sentir encore près de moi, encore « à moi » pour encore quelques moments.

Le docteur me regarde d'un regard sachant. Il faut dire que je suis connue pour mon homosexualité. Je ne suis pas une sainte et une aventure du nuit m'est parfois arrivée.  
Quand le besoin de toi est trop fort, puisque je sais que je ne t'aurais jamais, je vais me perdre parfois dans d'autres bras compatissant, pour un court moment.  
Et le lendemain, quand je me réveille et que je regarde la tête qui dort sur l'oreiller d'à côté, je me hais et je m'en veux et je pense à toi.  
A ce que je fais. A la manière dont je te trahis quand bien même nous serons jamais ensemble.  
Quand bien même je suis libre et célibataire, mon coeur me dit que ces bras d'un soir ne peuvent pas être la solution. Qu'ils ne seront jamais l'oubli de tes sourires, de ton rire, de tes cheveux au vent qui flottent et prie que quelqu'un les saisissent et glisse ses doigts dans leurs mêches rebelles.  
Même quand parfois mes amantes te ressemblent un tant soit peu, ce ne sera jamais toi ma Relena.

Je souris bêtement, à vide, mes pensées dévient à nouveau à la tristesse tandis que le docteur sort et nous laisse seules.  
Peut-être ressens-tu ma peine, ta main me donne une étreinte, comme pour me soutenir.  
Je reviens à toi, me refocalise sur tes yeux alors que tu bois lentement et difficilement ton verre.  
Ta gorge doit toujours souffrir de l'ancienne invasion de ce tube en plastique. J'en veux bêtement à ce tube qui pourtant t'as maintenue en vie quand tu étais sur la table d'opération.

"Pardon, j'avais la tête ailleurs..."

Je te souris contrite, ton regard se voile un instant, un peu triste, un peu apeuré. Je ne comprend pas ta réaction, pourtant tu me souris ensuite, comme si ces émotions courtes n'avaient pas existé.  
Ta petite bouche est tout abîmée mais elle fait néanmoins une petit moue mignonne qui me rappelle ton optimisme, ta joie de vivre d'avant.  
Pourtant la tristesse continue de vivre derrière tes cils baissés pour me cacher ton âme. Tu me tend le verre je le prend et le pose à côté de moi.  
Pourquoi es-tu triste ?  
T'ai-je blessée ?  
Ou alors... ou alors, comme moi, te caches-tu derrière une façade pour être comme tout le monde et ne pas montrer tes failles ? C'est stupide, tu es forte et déterminée.  
Tu es plus courageuse que les gens et les G-boys veulent bien le croire. Plus insconsciente aussi. Parfois tu me rappelles Duo quand tu te jettes au milieu des balles destinées à Heero.  
Tu es si impulsif. Drôle de trait de caractère pour une princesse défendant la paix et la pondération.

Je ris doucement. Pardon. Je ne me moque pas de toi. Tu soulèves tes paupières et me regardes avec une franche curiositée et je ne peux m'empêcher de te taquiner en poussant mon doigt contre ton front.

"On peut dire que tu m'auras fait un peur bleue Princess..."  
"Relena..." répond ta voix minuscule et endommagée.  
"Pardon ?"

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être surprise.

"C'est 'Lena... pas p'incesse..." continues-tu.  
"Lena ?"

Tu souris, retenant un petit rire, et lève à ton tour un doigt vers mon front que tu frappes d'une pichenette.

"Relena... Mais si tu préf... cof-cof..."

Je me précipite sur l'eau et te tend aussitôt un verre plein que tu saisis avec avidité et finit en quelques secondes.

"Pardon Prin..."

Ton doigt se lève et tu fronces tes sourcils de cet façon adorable qu'ont les enfants contrariés.  
Je cache un rire.

"Pardon Relena."

Et le sourire que tu me renvoies et la plus belle récompense. Relena. Ma 'Lena ? Oui, j'aime le bruit de « Lena ». Le son de ce surnom, rien que pour moi, vibre dans ma tête et me submerge.  
Peut-être que j'ai tort. Peut-être que je ne devrais pas.  
Mais je tente le coup de poker et j'attrape ma chance. Demain, je n'aurais peut-être plus le destin pour moi...

* * *

_Je ne veux pas les juger  
Je ne veux pas jeter la première pierre_

* * *

Je déteste ma gorge. Je parle d'une voix horriblement éraillée et fluette. Déesse, c'est franchement ma veine.  
Alors que je veux te hurler que je t'aime. Sortir enfin tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur.  
Du coup, je ne te lâche plus la main. De toute façon, le premier qui essaye de me la prendre, je le mords.  
Et puis tu m'énerves. Princesse par-ci, princesse par-là. Tu m'a sauvée, tu m'as veillée et tu m'appelles encore princesse et tu me vouvoies et puis t... ARGH !  
Et ta tristesse et ta peine, qui sont là au fond de tes prunelles. Je les déteste.  
Je vais bien pourtant.  
Je vais bien mieux pour la toute première fois de ma vie.

Bon, d'accord, je mens, je suis encore malheureuse, mais c'est parce que tu n'accepteras jamais la façon dont je t'aime. J'en suis persuadée.  
Mais je m'en fous, je n'ai plus rien à perdre, j'ai déjà failli perdre le plus important, pouvoir te dire enfin ce que j'ai sur le coeur et sur l'âme.  
Je te vois te pencher vers moi, ta bouche s'entrouvre, peut-être veux-tu me rassurer, me dire où sont les garçons, peut-être fais-tu attention aux oreilles qui peuvent être aux murs qui nous entourent.  
Je m'en fiche, re-fiche et contre-fiche et je saisis l'occasion. Mes lèvres, douloureuses, rencontrent les tiennes avec force, j'ai fermé les yeux au moment de l'impact, pour ne pas voir ton regard trahi, dégoutté ou méprisant.  
Je veux juste avoir ce baiser en souvenir.  
Bon, d'accord, je ne suis pas très douée pour les baisers.  
En fait, c'est mon premier. Mais je m'accroche désespérément à ta main et au drap, espérant te faire passer malgré tout tout ce que je ressens pour toi.

Et puis il y a une main qui se glisse derrière mon cou et saisit la base de ma nuque, là ou je suis le plus sensible. Je frissonne sous la caresse, haletant inconsciemment à ton contact.  
Aussitôt je sens une langue se presser entre mes lèvres et j'ouvre encore plus ma bouche, surprise totalement, découvrant ce que les autres filles de mon âge appellent un French Kiss.  
Je m'aggrippe à toi de toute ma volonté, ma main libre remontant pour saisir ton tee-shirt et te tirer plus près de moi.  
Je veux que ce moment ne finisse jamais, tandis que j'apprend par ta langue à répondre à tes attentions.  
Je gémis doucement, un peu de mal quand mes lèvres me tirent et me rappelle leur fragilité, mais essentiellement de plaisir.  
Ô déesse, que cela ne s'arrête jamais.  
Un goût cuivré envahit ma bouche et tu te recules instantanément. Je retiens un sanglot.  
Non. Non. Je ne voulais pas te faire fuir, pardonne-moi...

" 'Lena ! Tu saignes ! Pardon ! Oh ma Lena !"

Quelque chose tapote mes lèvres alors que j'ouvre grand mes yeux. Ta voix inquiète et coupable et puis... et puis tu m'as tutoyé enfin et tu...  
Déesse, « Lena ». Tu m'as appelée « Ta Lena ». Et c'est comme si le ciel m'avait ouvert totalement ses portes et je me mets à sangloter furieusement complétement cramponnée à toi, ta main, ton t-shirt, entièrement contre toi.  
Le bonheur de t'entendre répondre à mon amour, ton inquiétude, ton affection...  
Tout cela est trop et je ne peux endiguer ma joie, ma peine, tout ce que j'ai mis en bouteille et gardais enfermé au fond de moi.

Je sais que je suis laide et ridicule, mon visage mangeait par les larmes, mon nez rouge et coulant, ma bouche ensanglantée et ma voix grotesque, cassée et hésitante mais je ne veux plus me taire.  
Je t'entends t'excuser, de je ne sais quoi mais je m'en fiche. Je ne t'écoute pas, je ne distingue que ma voix qui se noit au milieu de mes hoquets.

"Je t'aime... Je t'ai...me Hil... Je t...aime Hilde ! J... aim... Hilde ! Je t'aime hic... t'aime... t'ai...me... t'aim... t'ai...m..."

Je dois être affreuse à voir, affreuse à entendre mais plus rien ne m'arrête. Je suis dans tes bras. Vivante et dans tes bras. Vivante et aimée de la personne que j'ai toujours désirée.  
Je me fiche du reste du monde. Je ne veux pas gâcher la chance que le ciel me donne.  
Je me fous de ce que jugeront les gens bien-pensant. Je me fous de la morale, de ce qui se fait ou pas. De ce qui est bien ou mal.  
Je t'aime.  
Je t'aime et cet instant sera le plus beau de tout ma vie, même si il y a eu les balles, la souffrance, la peine avant. Rien ne remplacera cet instant pour moi.

Et puis je suis la Princesse, la future Reine et j'emmerde le monde. Oui, je l'emmerde. Tu es tout ce que j'ai jamais voulu. Tout ce que je voudrais jamais. Et je vais me battre.  
Me battre pour toi.

Je dois l'avoir dit à voix haute. Enfin, aussi haute que me le permet ma gorge blessée. Et je sens ta main toujours dans mes cheveux m'obliger à lever mon visage vers toi, à croiser tes yeux.

Peut-être qu'on peut mourir de bonheur.  
Je ne sais pas, mais c'est ce que je ressens quand tu poses des baisers légers et multiples sur ma figure humide.

"Idiote ! Idiote, je t'aime aussi ! Je t'en prie, ne pleure pas ma 'Lena, ne pleure pas mein liebe ! Pardon ! Pardon de te rendre triste ! Ne pleure pas, je hais te voir malheureuse !"  
"Hild... Hilde ?" J'interroge, hésitante.  
"Je me battrai à tes côtés si tu veux de moi. Je te le promet, je serais toujours à tes côtés tant que tu voudras de moi. Juste, ne pleure plus ma princesse, ma belle, ma Lena..."

Je hoquète tandis que mes pleurs s'apaisent sous la pluie de tes embrassades et je sombre peu à peu dans un sommeil réparateur. J'ai beau lutter, mon corps épuisé par la maelstrom d'émotions me tire vers les eaux du repos.  
Je ne veux pas te lâcher pourtant. Ma main est toujours dans la tienne. Je m'assoupis sur toi et je rassemble mes dernières forces pour t'ânonner ma demande... ma supplique.

"Ne me quittes pas..."

Pour que ce ne soit pas une rêve. Pour que ce soit la réalité quand je me réveillerai. Que je n'ai rien imaginé.  
Je t'aime.

"Je t'aime itou..." murmures-tu à mon oreille.

Je souris une dernière fois et puis je cède enfin au marchand de sable.

* * *

_Et si, en poussant la porte  
Je les trouve bouche-à-bouche dans le salon_

* * *

Le mot de l'auteur

**Lied : **Et je l'avais dit, un chapitre dans la foulée ! Alors les filles ? Z'en pensaient quoi ?  
**Relena :** ÔÔ  
**Hilde :** ... Ôé  
**Quatre, tête caché contre le torse de Trowa :** éè  
**Trowa : **Hem... Quatre, c'est elles qui se sont embrassées devant les lecteurs tu sais... Pas nous.  
**Duo : **C'est pas juuuuuuuuuuuuuuuste ! Moi aussi je veux qu'on me roule un patin et qu'on m'aiiiiiiiimeuh !  
**Heero :** Hn... #¬.¬#  
**Wufeï :** ... #¬.¬# Ceci est dégradant ! Honteux ! Et.. .Et... Ce sont deux femmes ! #è.é#  
**Lied :** Rabat-joie ! Sectaire ! Continue comme ça et j'écris une 5x2 !  
**Wufeï :** QUOI !  
**Duo :** EEEEEEEEEEH ! Pourquoi moi ?  
**Lied :** Parce que je n'crois pas en un 5x1 ou 1x5, ils s'entretueraient tout les deux, je ne séparerai jamais Quatre de Trowa... les G-boys en question pique un fard en couple Et que je suis sûre que ça le ferait vraiment se taire...  
**Duo : **Je dois me vexer ou pas ?  
**Wufeï :** Co... Comment oses-tu !  
**Lied :** Très simplement, en appuyant sur les petites touches de mon clavier. Bon, ben c'est pas tout ça, mais vous m'avez toujours pas répondu les filles... Je suppose que ça veut dire que je peux continuer.  
**G-Girls, rouge écrevisse, entre indignation et honte :** LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIED !


	6. Toutes deux

Bonjour à tous !

Exceptionnel début de fic pour remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit commentaire sur ma song-fic.

Je ne cours pas après, en général, mais parfois, j'avoue que j'aime avoir des avis, je suis comme tout le monde, mon ego a besoin lui aussi de se faire flatter et motiver. Lol.  
Alors, à tout le monde en général, un grand **merci** de me lire.

Et bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 6 : Toutes deux**

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je reste un instant paralysée tandis que ma mémoire se rapelle tout ce qui est arrivé.  
Je me tourne pour vérifier le côté droit du lit et ce que j'y vois me rassure. Le souvenir de ce merveilleux baiser, de nos déclaration, de ton corps contre moi, de mon apaisement et de ma confiance entre tes bras, tout cela est vrai.  
Le lit n'est pas très grand et l'appartement a besoin d'une couche de peinture, mais il est une cachette sûre pour mon rétablissement. Comme chaque matin depuis une semaine, chaque réveil est une source d'étonnement et de bonheur à la fois.

Je ne me lasse pas d'être surprise qu tu puisse répondre à mon amour. Moi l'enfant-reine, moi la solitaire prisonnière du palais, j'ai enfin trouvé mon chevalier, et celui-ci a répondu à mes sentiments. C'est mon miracle, c'est mon conte de fée.  
Pour le finir cependant, il y a une condition. Il faudra vaincre les méchants, et alors, ils se marieront et auront beaucoup d'enfants. Se marier, je peux faire une loi pour ça, pour que nous puissions vivre au grand jour et au diable le reste des hommes et de leurs idées étroites. Les enfants, avec les progrès de la science, et l'exemple des soeurs de Quatre1, ce n'est vraiment pas un problème.  
Reste les méchants. Et face à eux je me sens si impuissante.  
Je ne sais pas me battre, pas comme toi, pas physiquement, avec leurs armes, et je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment la capacité de le faire avec ces armes, de toute façon. Je hais les armes, elle n'amène que mort, souffrance, douleur et haine.  
Je n'ai que ma diplomatie, mon intelligence et ma détermination. Et un peuple derrière moi qui me soutient, si les nobles, eux ne le font pas.  
Au demeurant, je ne veux pas sacrifier ce peuple, il y a eut déjà tellement de sang, de perte et d'afflictions.

Je voudrais que cette guerre s'achève. Je voudrais que la peine soit finie et qu'il ne reste que l'espoir et les rêves qui nous animent, que la paix soit enfin sur ce monde.  
Cela me rappelle une chanson.

Et je commence à fredonner doucement, comme une prière, comme un mantra, cette chanson. Alors, blottie contre toi, je laisse le soleil doucement se lever et éclairer notre chambre à coucher.

_« Que la paix soit sur le monde2  
Pour les cent mille ans qui viennent  
Donnez nous mille colombes  
A tous les soleils levant  
Donnez-nous mille colombes  
et des millions d'hirondelles  
... »_

Je t'aime. Je sais que je te le dis chaque jour, chaque moment que je peux. Je ne sais pas comment tu n'as pas pu encore te lasser de mon affection envahissante, de mon systématique besoin de te tenir, de ma nécessité de te tenir au moins la main à chaque minute, comme si, oui, comme si tu pouvais t'évanouir dans les airs.  
Comme si tout n'était qu'un rêve. Merveilleux mais irréel.  
Et que si je venais à ouvrir les yeux, tu ne sois plus là.  
Alors je t'aime, je me love contre toi à la moindre chance, j'essaie de faire des menues choses qui pourraient te plaire. Je tente par tout mes faibles moyens, toute mon inexpérience, de te séduire.  
Déesse, je ne sais pas comment peuvent s'aimer deux femmes. Je n'y connais rien. Je veux dire, les hommes et les femmes d'accord, c'est même au cours de biologie, mais femme et femme ?  
J'ai peur de faire une erreur. Peur de te faire peur. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Petite boule d'angoisses sur pied qui cherche à cacher sa panique à l'idée de te perdre.  
Tu es mon tout, tu es mon moi.  
Je ne suis pas complète, je ne serais plus jamais complète loin de toi.

Je sais, c'est vraiment fleurbleue cette idée d'une âme soeur mais depuis que je suis avec toi, depuis cet instant incroyable où tu m'as dit « je t'aime », même si j'ai peur, même si mon coeur souffre encore, n'osant pas trop espérer, n'osant pas trop vouloir ou croire, depuis je ne pense plus à mourir, comme si tes mots m'avaient insuffler ce souffle qui me manquait.

Pourtant, depuis nous n'avons partager rien de plus que de chastes baisers, quelques caresses à peine esquissées. Dès que cela va trop loin, tu fuis, comme si tu craignais quelque chose, moi peut-être.  
Tu me dis que tu veux que je me rétablisse, que je ne suis pas encore assez forte et tu passe ton pouce doucement sur mes lèvres avant de me faire une bécot sur le nez et de partir.  
Chaque jour je recherhce ta présence, et tu me tiens dans tes bras, mais ça ne va pas plus loin.

Je ne sais pas si tu es aussi effrayée que moi par l'aspect physique de notre relation ou si cette amour n'a pas besoin d'être physique mais... oui, je ne veux pas être brusquer, oui, je suis un peu effarouchée à l'idée de passer à l'étape supérieure, celle du corps à corps mais je te veux tellement.  
Parfois tu me regardes et je ne sais pas pourquoi, il y a cette bulle de chaleur qui s'installe en moi, je me sens tout d'un coup un peu chaude et enfiévrée, un peu plus consciente de toi, de tes yeux qui me fixent, brûlant et pénétrant, et je m'affole. Alors tu te lève et tu me dis que tu vas faire une course, ou sous la douche, ou je ne sais où.  
Mais tu pars.  
Qu'est-ce que je fais qui a tort ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche ?

Tu es la première personne que je laisse approcher si près, je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire quand on est amoureux et en couple. Je veux dire, tu es la première personne à qui je me confie autant, tu en as entendu plus en une semaine sur moi, mes sentiments, mes doutes et mes frayeurs, que Dorothy, mon amie, ou qui que ce soit, même mon père d'adoption.  
Mais je n'ai jamais discuté d'amour ou de vie amoureuse avec eux, ni avec personne.  
Comme si la Princesse Peacecraft pouvait s'abaisser à des tels pécadilles. C'est le mot qu'avait donné ma gouvernante à LA question que je lui avais posé quand j'avais 11 ans. J'ai compris que ce n'était pas des questions que j'avais le droit de demander, ou même d'évoquer.  
Je devais rester pure et chaste. Belle foutaise. Plutôt stupide et cruche non ?  
Quand à la littérature, on a toujours évité de me donner accès à certaines lectures. Je regrettte presque de ne pas m'être rebellée et de ne pas être allée en douce voler le volume du kama-sutra de mon père.  
Trop tard hélas.  
Et même, à quoi cela m'aurait servi, il n'est que pour les couples dit « normaux ». Peut-être que j'aurais dû m'abonner à des câbles télévisés, avec chaînes pornos comprises dans le bouquet, pour faire mon éducation ?  
Ça aurait, sans aucun doute, fait jaser tout le royaume. Le future reine est une obsédée. Et puis, même, je doute que ce genre de voyeurisme m'aurait plu, alors payer pour rien...  
Je veux dire, la seule personne que je veux voir nue me tient entre ses bras.  
Quel intérêt je pourrais avoir dans ces trucs. Ah oui, c'est vrai, la documentation.  
Je soupire. Autant pour moi. J'ai bien une petite idée mais je ne suis pas sûre et j'ai peur de me ridiculiser.  
Je suppose que je devrais suivre mon instinct. Je re-soupire. J'espère qu'il ne me plantera pas le moment venu.

Je baille doucement. Mes cauchemars me réveillent toujours trop tôt. Même si tes bras les atténuent, je revoie encore la scène de mon attaque dans mon sommeil. Mes yeux papillonnent et se ferment. Je baille à nouveau. Je sens que je vais me rendormir alors je me serre un peu plus contre toi et je soupire d'aise.  
Mon amour. Même si nous n'avons pas le bon mode d'emploi, même si je doute encore un peu beaucoup, je te promets, je te promets que je ferais tout pour que nous soyons heureuse.  
Je t'aime trop.

* * *

_Je n'aurais pas l'audace de tousser  
Si ça me dérange, je n'ai qu'à m'en aller_

* * *

Je sens qu'on s'agite un peu contre moi puis le calme revient. Le soleil joue de ces rayons sur mes paupières, m'appelant à me réveiller. Je proteste un peu, restant encore fermement dans l' univers cotonneux du semi-sommeil.  
Je suis si bien, entre tes deux bras autour de moi. Je soupire de bien-être et finit, à contre- cœur par ouvrir les yeux.  
La première vue qui m'accueille est ton visage et je souris émerveillée, comme si cette chance de t'avoir à mes côtés était toujours aussi nouvelle, et peut-être éphémère.  
J'ai tout jour du mal à croire à ma bonne fortune.  
Et ce, même si nous sommes ensemble depuis une semaine maintenant. 

Je regarde ton visage, ta petite bouche rose qui se boudine quand ton sommeil se trouble. Heureusement, il a suffit de quelques jours pour que tes lèvres aillent mieux. L'idée qu'en t'embrassant, j'ai pu rouvrir tes plaies, que tu ais pu saigner à nouveau et pire, garder une cicatrice, m'empêche de laisser libre court à mes baisers. Tu boudes un peu en disant que tu vas très bien, mais je ne peux franchir ce cap, tu es trop précieuse à mes yeux. Je suis déterminée à te garder à moi pour l'éternité. Je te répète alors que nous avons le temps pour les baisers.  
Bien entendu, je te ramènerai dans ton palais dès que tu iras mieux, mais, désormais, je ne te quitterai jamais.  
Je t'en ai fait la promesse et ma parole, à ton égard, est plus que sacrée. Tu es mon monde, et je refuse de briser la chance extraordinaire qui m'a été donnée : Ton amour.

Ma main, malgré moi, vole à ton visage et écarte une mèche rebelle venue se poser contre ton nez. Sûrement la raison pour laquelle tu fronces ta petite bouche d'un air désapprobateur. Je suppose qu'elle te chatouille. Je ne peux arrêter le sourire idiot qui habite mon visage, tandis que l'expression de ton visage s'apaise.  
Tu te blottis contre moi et je ne sais plus quelle prière adresser à Dieu là-haut pour le bonheur qu'il me donne. Et pourtant, Il sait que je ne te mérite pas. Je suis une assassin, une « traître », une terroriste, mais je suis prête à aller en Enfer du moment que je peux vivre cette vie avec toi.

Ma main redescend le long de ta joue, puis de ton cou et arrive à l'orée du décolleté de ta chemise de nuit. Nous n'avons encore rien fait, je n'ose pas te brusquer, pas dans ton état. En plus, j'avoue sincèrement, j'ai peur de t'effrayer ou de briser ces instants magiques qui ne sont qu'à nous depuis ton réveil à l'hôpital.  
Si tu savais parfois comme il est dur de se retenir, sachant que tu m'aimes. Tu ne dois pas te rendre compte que tes frôlements contre moi, ta main qui saisit la mienne, ta tête sur mon épaule, ou même le rire qui agite ton corps, tout cela me rend parfois dingue.  
Ou quand tu te penches vers moi avec ce sweat-shirt trois fois trop grand que je t'ai trouvé et qui me dévoile tes seins fermes et libre de toutes attaches. Ou ce jour où tu étais dans la cuisine, je venais de rentrer des courses, et tu avais essayé de nous faire des crêpes.  
Dieu, il y en avait partout, sauf dans l'assiette et tu étais tout désespérée de ton échec, comme si c'était une tare que de ne pas savoir faire les crêpes.  
Moi je ne sais pas faire le repassage, je ne vais pas te reprocher de ne pas savoir faire un dessert après tout., Tu m'as sourie alors, un peu déçue, un peu découragée, surtout triste que ta surprise est ratée. En vérité, il m'a fallu tout mon sang-froid de soldat pour ne pas te sauter dessus sur l'instant et te faire comprendre à quel point tu étais sexy au diable, et la manière dont tu m'étais mon corps en feu dans ton sweatshirt géant, avec juste cette petite culotte blanche en dessous.  
Tu seras ma perte mais je ne pourrais jamais le regretter.

Ma main continue son voyage à travers ton corps et s'arrête sur ton sein, qu'elle frôle tendrement, de son plus léger touché.  
Je déglutit un peu, mon regard ne quittant pas ta poitrine qui se lève et s'abaisse tranquillement dans ton sommeil.  
Seigneur, je sais, je suis encore une ado et, donc, je ne peux qu'éprouver un désir insatiable face à l'objet de mon désir, mais je suis aussi quelqu'un de maîtrisé, concentré et... et tu me fais perdre la tête malgré tout mon sang-froid.  
Comme si, depuis ton aveu, toutes les barrières qui m'avaient retenu dans mes démonstrations d'affection à ton égard, que toutes ses frontières, avaient volé en éclat, ne laissant plus qu'une affamée de ta chair, de ton corps, de ton coeur...  
Ma main a profité du vagabondage de mes pensées pour saisir ton sein et le caresser du pouce. Je sens ton corps se tendre et réagir et j'ai une boule qui se forme au creux de mon estomac.  
Je dois arrêter maintenant, je ne dois pas tenter le Diable ou je risque de...

Mais c'est comme si je ne me contrôlais plus et ma main descend plus bas pour saisir la chemise de coton et la remonter. J'ai maintenant ma main contre ton globe de chair, et il n'y a presque plus de tissu qui sépare ma chaleur et la tienne. Je respire plus vite, plus fort.  
Je sais que je dois m'arrêter, je ne peux pas profiter de ton innocence face à ses choses-là, ni de ton sommeil pour assouvir mes désirs. Je voudrais partir, me lever mais je sens ton bras qui serpente contre ma hanche et m'attire contre toi. Et ton soupir de contentement qui suit.  
Tu veux ma mort, ma douce, ma Lena.

J'enfouis mon nez dans tes cheveux, respirant ton parfum, espérant calmer les battements désordonnés de mon cœur. Mais ton odeur ne m'aide pas cette fois et tout mon corps, mon cœur, ne désire plus qu'une chose : Toi.  
Des images traversent mon esprit. Ton corps nu. Toutes ces fois où je t'ai lavée et nettoyée. La courbe de ta poitrine, la petite rondeur de ton ventre soyeux, le satin de tes cuisses...  
J'halète dans ta chevelure et ferme les yeux de toutes mes forces, espérant retrouver mon calme.

Je crois que je n'y arriverais pas alors que ma main, rebelle, saisit plus fermement l'objet de son désir. Dieu, je suis en train de perdre le contrôle.  
Je dois me lever et aller me prendre une douche glacée, sans aucune autre option.  
J'essaye, ciel, j'essaye vraiment mais tes bras me retiennent et alors que j'essaye de me détacher de toi, j'entends ta petite voix.

- Pourquoi ? Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

Tu semble si triste. Et mes défenses s'écroulent totalement. Au diable le reste. Je proteste, essaye de t'expliquer puis, renonce et prend ta bouche dans un baiser passionné, pour te prouver qu'il n'y a rien de mal avec toi. Il faudra juste que je fasse attention à tes blessures. Après tout elles ne sont pas encore entièrement guéries.  
Je te sens frémir et puis j'entends ton gémissement de plaisir que j'étouffe de ma langue en pénétrant ta bouche.  
Mes mains voyagent rapidement et la chemise de nuit n'est plus qu'un souvenir. Je t'aime.  
Je t'aime et tu es à moi. Rien qu'à moi.

Quand je m'écarte de toi pour reprendre notre souffle, ta peau est un peu rouge et tes yeux brillent d'une fièvre que je reconnais. Je le voudrais que je ne pourrais pas résister, pas quand je te vois comme ça. Mon tee-shirt et mon boxer rejoignent, au sol, la guenille déchirée qu'est devenu ton pyjama.  
Je ne m'en plaindrais pas, dormir nues, l'une contre l'autre, voilà un désir que je compte bien réaliser tous les soirs de notre vie.  
Tu rougis, et tu baisses les paupières, prenant conscience tout à coup de ce qu'il va vraiment se passer. Je t'appelle doucement, te demande de me regarder. Je veux te rassurer, je veux que tu saches que je ferais tout pour que tu sois bien. Une de mes mains voyage vers ta joue pour lever ton visage vers moi, l'autre vers tes hanches.  
Tu ne me regardes pas mais tu me repousses un peu, me laissant un instant court le cœur brisé, puis tu écartes les cuisses doucement, face à moi, me dévoilant ta féminité. Mon cœur saute un battement et j'entends une plainte troublée le silence. Je crois que c'est moi qui l'ai pleurée.  
Tes yeux, un peu voilés, rencontrent enfin les miens et tes joues prennent une couleur carmin. Tu essayes de parler mais ce n'est qu'un bégaiement incompréhensible qui sort de tes lèvres gonflées de nos baisers.

Je crois que même si c'était compréhensible, mon esprit n'enregistrerait pas ce que tu me racontes, toute mon attention concentré vers ton sexe. Mes mains descendent vers l'intérieur de tes jambes et les maintiennent écartées. Cela fait trop longtemps que je souhaite cela et ma bouche se jette comme affamée sur ton centre, ton clitoris.  
Tu trembles et te tends, tes jambes cherchant à se refermer par réflexe pur, mais je ne te laisse pas faire, tout en veillant soigneusement à la blessure de ta cuisse gauche.  
Et ma langue rencontre ta peau et tu pousses un sanglot. Et commence notre tango.

* * *

_Avec mes pierres elles construiraient leur forteresse  
Qui arrête les colombes en plein vol_

* * *

Le mot de l'auteur

**Lied, rouge brique, s'évente :** Pfiu... je sais pas comment j'ai fait pour écrire ça, parce que c'est mon premier yuri mais bon... y'avait un p'tit lime sur la fin3. En tout cas, il fait chaud, vous trouvez pas les filles ?  
**Relena, cramoisi profond :** ... ... ...  
**Hilde, rouge tomate :** ...  
**Quatre, en syncope par terre :** +  
**Le reste des G-boys sont partis prendre une douche froide.  
****Relena : **Co... co... com... men... ment t... t...t..t.tu as p..p...pu f...  
**Lied :**Stop le massacre ! Comment ? Tu crois que je voulais écrire ça moi ! J'suis pas censer écrire ça moi ! Je suis classée yaoiste pure et innocente moi, mademoiselle ! Et pareil dans la catégorie yuri ! Groumphs **boude un peu** Enfin c'est arrivé et puis y suffit de transposer d'un lemon/lime yaoi à... enfin vous comprenez quoi ! éè  
**Hilde qui essaye de reprendre un couleur normale :** Non, je comprends pas comment tu peux cautionner ça...  
**Lied :** Maieuh, je jure que je voulais m'arrêter mais y me manquer une dizaine de ligne pour finir la fic et de ligne en ligne ben... Si ça peut vous rassurer, je promet de ne plus recommencer. vv  
**Hilde, rouge bien mûr : **Y'a intérêt !  
**Relena, toujours écrevisse :** Et puis tu pourrais même carrément abandonner ta fic non ?  
**Lied : **Mais non, d'ailleurs, je vais aller préparer le chapitre suivant !  
**G-Girls :** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

1 : Elles sont toutes nées in vitro et en cuve. Elles sont 29 quand même. Seul Quatre est né de manière « normal »  
2 : Mille Colombes, chantée par Mireille Mathieu. Vieux souvenirs d'enfance ça...  
3 : Belzy : Au moins, y'a pas que moi qui souffre de lemons avortés. Snif... mon lemon.  
Kirin : On sait, on sait ! Je n'aurais donc jamais la paix !  
Lied : Ben tu sais, il attend toujours la fin du chapitre 3 de sa fic et la suite hein...  
Kirin : C'est une basse méthode détournée pour m'obliger à bosser dessus c'est ça ?  
Lied : Meuh naaaaaaan... Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ? Au fait Ki'...  
Kirin : Vi ?  
Belzy, serviable : BOSSE !  
Kirin : TT  
Lied : ;


	7. Libres et heureuses

Je ferme mon portable et me tourne vers l'ange brun qui me tend une tasse de café noir avec un sucre roux, juste comme je l'aime. Je lui souris, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

- Merci ma Lena.  
- C'est un plaisir. Si tu savais comme il est agréable de pouvoir faire des choses sans que personne ne se précipite pour te « sauver » de soi-disant tâches ingrates à ton rang... babille Relena.  
- Tu es une princesse, c'est normal... réponds-je avec une pointe d'humour.  
- Quelque chose ne va pas, n'est-ce pas Hilde ?

Je soupire, elle a vu juste, puis je bois une gorgée de mon café juste chaud, et non pas brûlant, juste à la bonne température, comment fait-elle pour me préparer un café aussi parfait ? Je l'ignore complètement. Mes pensées s'éloignent du café pour revenir au problème actuel, lui mentir ne servirait à rien, elle doit être au courant. Cette fois, je retiens mon soupir.

- J'ai contacté les garçons...  
- ... C'est la fin de la période de liberté alors ? Finit par murmurer ma compagne.  
- Oui. Il faut rentrer.  
- ...  
- Lena...  
- Je ne renonce pas à toi, tu sais ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je rentre mais tu viens avec moi et... et... Et j'emmerde tous les vieux schnocks et on ne se cache pas parc... continue la princesse.  
- Lena, Lena, promis mon ange, je ne te laisse pas mais on doit parler de la tentative d'assassinat.  
- Oh ! Ça.  
- Oui, ça. J'ai eu Heero, ils savent qui.  
- Pas difficile vu que je t'ai donné tous les détails, mon garde du corps, celui engagé par le service de sécurité du Comte de Napscan; Ricane ma douce. Celui qui n'a pas apprécié que j'aie fourré « mon joli nez », comme il dit, dans les affaires des vrais politiciens, quand j'ai demandé où disparaissaient les fonds d'aide humanitaire réservés au peuple dans le besoin... Si tu me dis que ce n'est pas lui ; Finit-elle un peu sèche.  
- Je plaide coupable, j'avais un doute, c'était un peu trop évident, mais on a retrouvé le cadavre de ton agresseur, un tueur reconnu dans le milieu, il semble que son incompétence lui a valu un congé immédiat et définitif ; Je commente aigre-douce.

Tu déglutis, un peu verte. Okay, je m'en veux et me mords la langue, j'aurais pu t'éviter les détails, tu restes assez fragile face à la mort des autres, quel qu'ils soient et même s'ils le méritent. Je continue néanmoins mes explications, promis, après je me ferais pardonner. Avec un gros câlin, là sur le canapé. Un qui implique d'enlever ce sweat-shirt tentateur. Redeviens sérieuse, Hilde. Je me demande si tu portes un soutien-gorge aujourd'hui... On a dit sérieuse. Re-focalise-toi et tout de suite.  
Je marmonne un peu et bois une autre gorgée avant de continuer.

- Bref, en gros, j'ai contacté les garçons avant-hier, j'ai eu du mal, je t'avoue, j'ai toujours un peu de difficulté à accepter leur... enfin, je m'égare, pardon, je leur donnais les informations que tu m'avais confiées et ils ont enquêté. Ton comte trafique avec tout ce qu'il y a de plus véreux et pourri et se sert largement dans les caisses caritatives pour payer ses frais et ses dépenses courantes, et même ses contrats avec la pègre et Cie. Les garçons ont des preuves compromettantes et un dossier long comme le bras. Heero dit qu'ils peuvent l'assassiner dans l'heure, si tu en donnes l'ordre. Après tout, c'est toi qu'ils visaient. Personnellement, j'aimerai m'occuper moi-même de ce sale fils de p...  
- Hilde !  
- Désolée, ça m'a échappé donc je disais...  
- On ne le tue pas.

Elle lève la main, m'interrompant avant que je n'émette un avis négatif.

- Ne proteste pas. La mort, ça serait trop facile. Il doit payer. Cet argent était pour des gens qui en avait besoin et lui il en a fait de l'argent sale. Je veux qu'il raque pour ça, et très fort. Qu'il essayait de me tuer, ça va aider à le coffrer mais je veux que tout le monde sache que c'est un pourri et je veux qu'on lui prenne tout l'argent qu'il a pu détourner et empocher pour qu'il retourne là où ils auraient dû aller. Dans des structures pour la population et ceux dans le besoin. S'il meurt, c'est impossible ; argumente ma compagne.  
- Tu veux qu'on fasse éclater la vérité au grand jour ; Je redemande pour être tout à fait sûre.  
- En gros oui.  
- Je contacte Heero, entre lui et moi, demain, tous les journaux mondiaux et inter-mondiaux vont parler de ton Comte.  
- Hilde ?  
- Oui ?  
- Je t'aime.

J'ai la décence de rougir. J'ai toujours du mal à croire qu'elle peut m'aimer, moi l'ancienne soldat à la solde d'Oz. Je lui lance mon regard spécial « tu es à moi et tu me rends folle de désir » puis rouvre à contre- cœur mon ordinateur. Autant s'occuper de l'affaire « Comte » tout de suite, la séance câlins devra attendre. Et zut. Je vais te le gratiner ce Comte, il va me payer ça, surtout que je ne peux même pas lui planter une balle entre les deux yeux comme je me l'étais promise.  
En même temps, la solution de ma dulcinée est assez satisfaisante, je doute que le Comte apprécie la proximité sociale de la prison, particulièrement celle des douches, « Môssieur » semble être un adepte des gamines bien roulées et à peine sorties du lycée. A mon avis le style biceps et tatoué va lui faire un choc. Je ricane un peu, en tapotant sur mon clavier, je pourrais même m'arranger pour qu'il soit envoyé dans une prison bien crade pour son emprisonnement jusqu'au procès. Et après. Après tout, des erreurs informatiques ça arrivent tous les jours dans l'administration.  
Je souris méchamment, finalement l'idée qu'il vive ET qu'il souffre comme ont souffert tous ceux qu'il a lésés, et ma Lena y compris, me botte bien.

L'ordi bipe en réponse à ma frénétique attention. Heero vient de me répondre. Erreur, c'est Duo, je reconnaîtrais son style de discussion informatique partout. Eeek. Mais comment fait-il pour mettre autant de smiley ? Il y en a plus que de mots. Sigh. Duo... Alors si on passe outre les p'tits dessins...

_OUAIS ! On te suit à 100, on va faire payer le vieux salaud ! Attends une seconde, Heero... Heero, pointe cette arme ailleurs et laisse-moi répondre à Hilde. Pardon Darling, mais tu connais le Soldat Parfait, il n'aime pas qu'on touche à son joujou. Oui, oui je sais, tu veux me tuer. Cause toujours.  
Au fait, ça va, tu supportes son altesse royale et ses caprices de princesse ?_

Il veut que je le butte ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par « supporter » ? Quant aux caprices, je ne me plains pas trop de le faire dans la douche, j'avoue que je n'avais jamais envisagé la cuisine avant notre vie commune comme un lieu érotique et franchement, la table du salon a juste la bonne hauteur, comme elle me l'a fait remarquer, donc j'ai pas à me lamenter de mon traitement. Je me demande même si on le fera vraiment dans la salle de bal, en rentrant au palais, comme elle me l'a demandée...

Argh. Je m'égare. Focalise-toi Hilde, focalise-toi. Je vais avoir besoin d'une douche froide après avoir fini de mettre les détails au point avec les garçons. Ou alors d'une séance d'exercices horizontaux.  
Respire.  
Tu peux le faire. Allez, répond au crétin natté. Stupide jaloux va. C'est parce qu'elle est avec moi que tu dis ça de toute façon. Allez, plus qu'à répondre.

_Duo, je t'emm..._

* * *

_A deux, au ras du sol  
Une femme avec une femme_

* * *

Je la regarde travailler, n'osant pas l'interrompre. Je pourrais la regarder pendant des heures. La contempler sans ennui à longueur de journées. Je suppose que c'est ça être amoureuse. N'avoir besoin que de l'être aimé et ne vivre que pour être à ses côtés.  
Je soupire. J'espère ne jamais m'habituer à sa présence.  
Parce qu'elle est un cadeau trop précieux pour que je laisse quoique ce soit me séparer d'elle et la prendre comme acquis.

Je sors en silence de l'embrasure de la porte, passant de la cuisine au salon, deux tasses dans les mains. Du café, comme elle aime, et du thé pour moi.  
J'ai passé ces derniers jours à vivre intensément chaque moment, à apprendre par cœur ses expressions, ses humeurs, ses habitudes, gravés dans ma mémoire ces goûts et dégoûts, chaque petite, infime chose d'elle.  
Je veux qu'elle reste à jamais accrochée à chaque pore de ma peau, à chaque neurone de mon cerveau, à chaque souvenir de bonheur.  
Peut-être est-ce absurde. Peut-être pas. Je sais que je peux la perdre, à cause de ce qu'elle est, à cause de ce que je suis.  
Notre monde est en guerre et nous en sommes les acteurs. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Ce bonheur est presque trop parfait et je crains à tout moment de me réveiller dans un lit vide d'elle, d'une vie solitaire, sans elle.  
Sans elle, et condamnée à souffrir du manque de mon premier, de mon unique amour.  
Je ne veux jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.  
Déesse, laissez-la être mon unique compagne, mon âme sœur, mon amoureuse pour toujours et à jamais. Laissez-la être près de moi éternellement.  
Laissez-moi l'aimer plus que tout chaque jour.  
Je t'aime tant mon Hilde, ma guerrière, mon âme.

Je te tends ta tasse alors que tu reviens dans le monde du commun des mortels. Si je puis me permettre cette boutade.  
Ton visage est grave, renfrogné presque, enfin, s'il n'était pas aussi impassible, il le serait. Ce sont tes yeux qui me le disent.  
Tes yeux où je perds mon âme, mon souffle, mon cœur.  
Ô Déesse ! J'ai envie de toi, de ta peau en sueur contre la mienne.  
Argh. Refocalise-toi ma fille. Ne lui saute pas dessus.  
Pas encore. Elle a quelque chose de grave à te dire et tu sais déjà que ça va te gâcher la journée.

- ...acté les garçons...

Bingo-test. Allons-y alors.

...  
...  
...

Je te regarde, penchée sur ton portable, occupée à mettre en place notre plan. Je soupire. Tu fais la grimace. Je ne sais pas trop ce que te disent les garçons mais je prie que ce ne soit pas Duo, que tu ne te rendes pas compte de l'erreur que tu fais en étant avec moi.  
Je suis pathétique.  
Je suis surtout si peu sûre de moi. Je veux dire... Oh zut. Je sais ce que je veux dire. Suis-je digne de ton amour ?  
Je me sens si fragile, si minable.  
Vous êtes tous si forts, tellement capable de vous battre, de défendre vos idéaux et moi qu'est-ce que je fais ?  
Je regarde de loin et entreprends de passer les barrières des politiques qui se servent de moi comme d'un polichinelle.  
Je voudrais être si forte. Capable de déplacer des montagnes pour toi, pour eux, pour vous.  
Je t'aime.  
Je veux un monde où nos enfants grandiront sans peur.  
Des enfants. Je sais que j'y pense trop, qu'il est tôt, que nous avons le temps mais un bébé à nous deux, un petit qui grandirait de nos soins, de ton affection, qui te ferait sourire, rire ou... Mais peut-être que tu ne veux pas d'enfants ?  
Je n'ose pas te demander.  
Nous avons le temps.

Je te regarde, maintenant fixant avec envie l'appareil via lequel tu communiques avec les garçons.  
Okay, je commence à comprendre pourquoi Duo ne supporte pas l'ordinateur de Heero. Tu m'étonnes. Je le fusille du regard.  
Pourquoi ce n'est pas encore fini ? J'ai envie de bouder. J'ai envie de toi, de te faire l'amour, de me sentir rassurée et en sécurité entre tes bras. Je veux crier ton nom et que tu me fasses gémir comme tu sais si bien le faire.  
Je veux que tu me regardes de tes yeux brûlants de désir et que tu me demandes de venir pour toi, d'être à toi, de jouir par tes mains. Je veux être à toi, ton violon, l'instrument de toutes tes gammes, la partition de notre amour.  
Je veux que tu pianotes en douceur le ballet de nos passions. Et non pas que tu frappes avec vitesse ce clavier qui te vole à moi.

C'est officiel, je perds la tête, je suis jalouse, oui jalouse, d'une machine. Je préfère sortir précipitamment de la pièce, direction la cuisine. Je dois faire quelque chose de mes mains ou je provoquerai une bêtise en agissant comme une idiote impulsive. Et je le regretterai.  
Je sais que c'est l'incertitude de mon retour au palais qui me fait agir ainsi. Comme une gamine corrompue recherchant toute l'attention.  
Je me sens si inquiète. Je n'ai pas honte de t'aimer, d'être à toi mais j'ai peur qu'à cause de moi tu ne deviennes à ton tour une cible.  
Je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu es tout ce que j'ai jamais voulu, la seule chose que j'ai jamais demandée. Je ne veux pas te perdre.  
Je regarde par la fenêtre, ma tasse refroidissant peu à peu, toujours pleine. Je reste à contempler le monde gris qui bouche l'horizon de notre refuge. Mon humeur sombre s'accorde avec le paysage, ou plutôt le béton.  
Je pense à mon « chez-moi », ce palais si grand, si vide, et pourtant rempli de gens qui gardent leurs distances, de protocoles et de vieilles manières. Je pense à la dernière fois où j'y étais.  
Mes yeux se ferment, comme si la lumière, pourtant faible, était trop forte. La douleur me submerge et les larmes me montent aux yeux.  
Le sentiment de trahison, de peur, d'impuissance et ce sang... C'est assez drôle car finalement, un silencieux fait quand même du bruit. Sourd, un peu comme quelqu'un qui essayerait vainement de siffler. Quand on l'entend, on ne réalise pas ce que cela signifie.  
Peut-être qu'on ne réalise pas non plus quand le pistolet n'en est pas équipé.  
Je l'ignore. Je ne savais pas que la douleur pouvait ressembler à ça. D'abord un engourdissement puis le froid et enfin, la chaleur avant qu'une sensation glacée revienne se lover contre l'épine dorsale.  
Je frissonne et ramène un peu mon sweat-shirt près de mon corps.  
En rentrant, je ferais condamner cette salle de bain. De toute façon, je ne l'aimais pas.  
Et puis, je n'y vais jamais.  
D'ailleurs, en général, je ne vais jamais dans l'aile ouest.  
Bah...

Je regarde à nouveau par la fenêtre. Je tends l'oreille, espérant entendre le bruit du clavier. Je ne veux pas qu'Hilde me trouve dans cet état.  
Je finis par poser ma tasse sur la table et vais me rafraîchir à l'évier en inox. La plomberie glougloute. Je ris doucement. Ce bruit me manquera.  
Je me rends compte que ce bruit n'est pas vraiment bon signe mais je le trouve charmant et hilare. Tellement vrai, tellement normal. Commun.

Je m'essuie le bout du nez sur un torchon propre et je jette finalement mon thé dans l'évier. De toute façon, je ne le boirai plus.  
Je prends un carré de chocolat dans la tablette qui trône sur la table et le laisse fondre dans ma bouche en imaginant que c'est la langue de mon amoureuse.

Bientôt, bientôt nous serons à la maison. Du moins, au palais. Ma maison est partout où se trouve Hilde. Je me rends compte que mon foyer c'est elle. Maison, douce maison.  
Je souris maintenant, je le sens, mon visage doit se fendre d'une oreille à l'autre. Je ris un peu.  
Hilde est en train de s'occuper de nous rendre libre.  
Et quand on sera là-bas, dans cette bâtisse majestueuse, je la prendrai par la main et je la traînerai aussitôt vers la salle de bal.  
Je fermerai la porte et, alors, je ferai jouer un opéra, sur la hi-fi, pendant que je lui ferai l'amour. Mes doigts tremblent à l'idée exquise de sa chair étendue sur les dalles de marbres blancs, le tempo lent et calme des violons résonnant pendant que je la caresserai...  
J'ai chaud maintenant.  
Tout un coup, je sens des bras serpenter autour de ma taille et un visage apparaître devant le mien.  
J'ai la bonne, ou la mauvaise, grâce de rougir, prise en flagrant délit de fantasme. Je me sens humide et en feu à la fois.

Elle me sourit, comme pour dire que tout ira bien, que c'est fini, que c'est la fin des problèmes. Je me blottis contre elle, mes mains trouvent le chemin le long de son dos et vont se perdre dans ses cheveux.  
Pendant qu'elle se penche vers moi, je laisse échapper un souffle.

- Je t'aime, M'entend-je murmurer.

Nos lèvres se fondent l'une à l'autre. Tu es mon foyer, mon autel, mon bonheur et ma liberté. Tu es mon paradis.  
Et je serai heureuse auprès de toi. Sans aucun doute. Sans hésitation. Tu es ma vie.

* * *

_L'une des deux dit que c'est mal agir  
Et l'autre dit qu'il vaut mieux laisser dire_

* * *

Le mot de l'auteur

**Lied, fière d'elle :** On avance, on avance même bien.  
**Relena :** Et ça te rend heureuse !  
**Lied :** Ben oui, j'avais peur de ne pas arriver à rendre mon scénario plausible e...  
**Hilde :** Parce que tu crois qu'il est plausible !  
**Duo :** Sur ce point, je suis d'accord. Et puis quelle réputation tu me fais. Tu n'as pas honte de mentir à d'innocents lect...  
**Lied :** Quoi ! Tu... tu... toi !  
**Hilde sur le cul :** Incroyable, Duo vient de lui faire perdre la parole.  
**Relena qui applaudit :** Chapeau Duo !  
**Quatre se carapate et prend refuge dans les bras de Trowa : **Pas bon... pas bon du tout. **tremble  
****Lied se détourne et part en silence.  
****Duo :** Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?  
**Relena :** Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça ne m'a pas l'air d'être une bonne chose...  
**Hilde :** Dites, c'est pas le bruit d'un clavier qu'on tape furieusement qu'on entend au fond ?  
**Duo, pâle comme mort :** Rassurez-moi, elle n'est pas en train de...  
**G-Girls, compatissantes :** Noooon... **à part** N'empêche. Je crois qu'oui. Moi aussi.  
**Duo :** Je devrais p'têt aller présenter mes excuses ?  
**G-Girls :** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! SURTOUT PAS ! T'EN QU'ELLE SE VENGE SUR TOI, ON EST TRANQUILLE ! DUO ! DUO ! OÙ TU VAS ? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !


	8. Nous serons sans aucune crainte

_**WARNING : LIME YURI.  
Âmes sensibles ou anti-relations homosexuelles, faites demi-tour ou sautez la fin du premier paragraphe, vous êtes prévenus !**_

**Nous serons sans aucune crainte**

o0o

Home sweet Home.  
Je suis rentrée. Me voilà à nouveau dans mon palais.  
Ma main s'agrippe furieusement à celle d'Hilde. J'ai un peu de mal à pénétrer ce qui, pourtant, est mon domaine.  
La dernière fois, on m'a tiré une balle dans cette demeure supposée être ma forteresse.  
Je souris de façon crispée. Je dois faire face à la peur, de toute façon, je n'ai ni le choix ni le droit de laisser les autres gagner. Ils seraient trop contents de me voir trembler et me recroqueviller.  
Regardez-la notre princesse, si froussarde, si impressionnable.  
N'est-il pas facile de la manipuler ? De l'employer ? De jouer à la guerre avec elle ?  
Je me redresse inconsciemment. Je me sens raide mais... Je ne reculerai plus. Je serai forte, parce que si je les laisse continuer, d'autres souffriront encore et puis, ils s'en prendraient à mon amour, à ma vie.  
Je souris plus fortement, avec plus d'assurance.  
L'amour me donne la foi. Jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un me prendre cette femme.  
Hilde est mon cœur. Et mon cœur est ce qui fait vivre ce royaume.  
Je pèche par orgueil mais ainsi soit-il.

- Gérard, réunissez le conseil. J'ordonne calmement. Dites-leur que je veux les voir dans exactement deux heures avec tous les dossiers des affaires politiques...

Je vois le fonctionnaire s'en allait, à la fois surpris et récalcitrant. Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier.  
Je le fixe de mon regard le plus clair et le plus perçant.

- J'ai bien dit tous les dossiers, Gérard, ne me décevez pas. Il semble que j'ai trop fait confiance ces derniers temps. Je crois que l'heure du ménage de printemps est venue.

L'homme pâlit, me fait une courbette rapide et part, je ne dirais pas en courant, mais plus vite que je ne l'ai jamais vu marcher dans ma vie. Tiens, tiens. Je prends note qu'il n'est pas tout blanc-blanc. Je retiens un reniflement. Quelque part ça ne m'étonne pas.  
Anthony, un autre membre du gouvernement me regarde et m'adresse un petit signe d'assentiment. Le vieil homme me soutient.  
Je lui sers mon sourire le plus chaud et le plus convaincant.

- Sir Anthony, pourriez-vous vous assurer que seul le personnel de confiance sera présent pour veiller à la réunion.  
- Oui altesse. Je vais de ce pas enquérir la garde.  
- Merci.

J'incline la tête, puis tire Hilde avec moi, ignorant le reste du monde qui semble vouloir me palper, me vérifier, me donner les dernières nouvelles de ce qui est advenue pendant mon absence. Je m'en fiche.  
L'heure du grand ménage arrive. Je sais que les garçons sont eux aussi dans la place. Protection rapprochée. Je suis le nouveau projet chéri des Professeurs.  
J'arrive à la porte de la salle de bal et entre sans me retourner, Hilde sur mes pas. Je me sens malgré moi rougir, mais ma détermination ne flanche pas.  
Je me l'étais promise. Et je veux marquer ce château d'un beau souvenir pour effacer le dernier, si douloureux.

Je me retourne et constate qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui suis rougissante. Je n'avais jamais vu Hilde comme ça. C'est presque... presque trop.  
Je jette un regard glacial à la dame de compagnie affairé qui me suit, avec le reste des troupes.

- Dehors. TOUS. Je ne veux pas être dérangée pour la prochaine heure ! QUOIQU'IL ARRIVE DAME TARTINE ! OUI. DEHORS !

Cette fois-ci, je crois que c'est la bonne. Je me précipite aussitôt sur la porte que je boucle avant de faire le tour de toutes les entrées possibles pour vérifier que rien ne pourra...

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait attendre qu...  
- Non !

Ma voix est presque... effrayante. Comme possédée. J'ai besoin de ça. Et voilà maintenant que je tremble comme une feuille. Oh déesse, je suis pathétique n'est-ce pas ?  
Je me laisse tomber au sol, genoux frappant le marbre dans un bruit sourd.

- Pardon Hilde c'est juste que... que... Je... Tu voies...  
- Je sais, Me réponds-tu.

Ton sourire est doux, tendre, compréhensif. Oh mon amour. Je rougis furieusement en me rendant compte comme j'ai pu être enfantine.  
Tu ris maintenant. De moi. Vilaine.  
Tu évites mes mains qui tentent de te frapper et immobilisent mes poignets des tiennes. Ta bouche s'approche de la mienne, je sens ton souffle et brusquement tu t'arrêtes.  
Je gémis de frustration.  
Tu me souris. Je suis sûre que tu me souris de ta façon arrogante et fière, celle qui m'exaspère totalement, qui me donne envie d'effacer ton air triomphant, ce sourire qui me dit que je suis ta proie et que tu m'as prise au piège.  
Je me sens fragile et enfiévrée.  
Tu as le sourire du prédateur. Tes yeux me le disent.

- M'accorderez-vous cette danse Princesse ? Susurres-tu.  
- Oui.

Je n'ai même pas réfléchi, la réponse est sortie toute nette. A voir ton sourire, je me doute que ce n'est pas une danse traditionnelle mais bien celle que j'avais en tête en t'amenant ici. Si je n'étais déjà pas assise par terre, mes jambes se déroberaient sous moi tellement le poids de ton regard m'envoûte et me trouble.  
Mais je perds le contrôle. Ce n'est plus mon fantasme, plus mon désir, mais le nôtre, et je n'ai qu'une envie, te le laisser diriger.  
Tu me relâches et t'éloignes.  
Je me sens abandonnée. Rejetée.  
Tu te rends vers le fond de la pièce et je comprends enfin que c'est pour aller mettre de la musique. Tu reviens vers moi avec un rideau arraché à une fenêtre.  
La gouvernante, Mme Smithson, va me faire la tête. Tu l'étales par terre et me tends la main.  
Je me relève en la prenant et perds aussitôt l'équilibre alors que tu m'attires avec force entre tes bras.  
Je suis collée contre toi et... je ne peux plus penser. Ta bouche ravage la mienne, tes mains sont partout. Je sens l'une d'elle saisir mes fesses et me pousser contre tes hanches, durement, férocement.  
Tu m'explores comme une désespérée, comme... je ne t'ai jamais senti aussi violente, aussi tendue, sur le bord.  
Et je me rends compte que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir appréhender ce retour au « bercail ». Ta main descend et saisit ma cuisse, la tirant brusquement vers le haut, amenant ma jambe à draper les tiennes. Je suis en équilibre sur un pied, mes deux mains enfouies dans tes cheveux de nuit, ma bouche se disputant avec la tienne, le souffle court. Je sens ta main remonter à nouveau de ma cuisse à mon cul que tu saisis fortement, tentant, je dirais, de m'amener plus près de toi encore, de m'imprimer en toi.  
Je gémis mais le son se perd entre nos deux paires de lèvres.  
Je me sens en feu, ma jambe autour de tes jambes te presse à son tour, ta deuxième main dans mes cheveux force ma tête à basculer, finissant à mon regret le baiser.

- Hilde. H...Hilde... Pitié...

Je pleurniche avant de laisser un soupir d'extase m'échapper alors que ta bouche vorace et tes dents grignotent mon cou. Cela va laisser des marques.  
Je crois que si les membres du gouvernement ne comprennent pas tout à fait qui tu es dans ma vie, ils aient, sans conteste, leur réponse à la réunion de tout à l'heure.  
Je sens ta deuxième main descendre à mes fesses et puis nous glissons l'une et l'autre au sol.  
Tu t'écartes un peu et tu me regardes, avec tellement de feu au fond de tes yeux que je ne pense pas qu'il existe un volcan pour rivaliser.

- Déshabille-toi mon amour. Ou je risque de déchirer tes vêtements dans les minutes qui suivent, ordonnes-tu la voix rauque.

J'ose à peine répondre alors que mes doigts volent et défont à toute vitesse les boutons de ma robe. Je pousse une exclamation, quand tu m'enlèves le vêtement alors que je viens à peine de défaire le dernier bouton. Je suis nue, ou presque. La culotte ne fait pas un pli et j'entends un bruit de déchirure. Mon soutien-gorge est repoussé vers le bas, libérant mes seins tendus, mamelons durcies. Je suis à toi.  
Je ne veux personne d'autre.  
Mais je me rends alors compte de l'injustice de notre situation. Tu es encore entièrement vêtue, certes de ta tenue noire moulante, mais vêtue.  
Je tends mes mains pour remédier à ce problème mais tu attrapes à nouveau mes poignets d'une main et les repousses au-dessus de ma tête, contre le sol.

- Non... Murmure, autoritaire, ta voix.

Je comprends pourquoi les hommes obéissent sous ton commandement. Je frissonne sous la dureté veloutée de ta voix. Qui me dit de ne pas te contrarier.  
J'entends encore une déchirure, pauvre rideau, et mes poignets sont attachés. Tu sembles vouloir t'assurer que je ne te désobéis pas.

- Je croyais que vous ne faisiez pas de prisonniers, Capitaine Hilde... je taquine, la voix pleine de trémolos passionnés.  
- Jamais mais vous êtes une prise de choix... répond ma compagne. Ce serait dommage de ne pas vous garder en vie, non ?

Je me tends quand je sens soudainement mon soutien-gorge rejoindre les victimes de guerre de notre danse. Je suis maintenant nue, si on exclut le collier et les chaussures.  
Ses mains descendent et son visage quitte le mien pour suivre le même chemin qu'elles. D'abord le cou, puis je sens ses cheveux et son nez frôler le centre de ma poitrine avant de s'arrêter sur mon nombril. L'air qu'elle inspire et qu'elle exhale chatouille mon ventre et fait parcourir mon corps de chair de poule.  
Ses mains ont continué leur descente, elles, et atteignent mon pubis qu'elles survolent avant de saisir mes cuisses. Ses pouces en frottent l'intérieur puis, tous ses doigts glissent à leur tour et je sens instantanément mes cuisses être écartées avec force, me dévoilant totalement.

C'est la première fois que nous faisons l'amour de cette manière, presque violente, avec tant de force. Je laisse échapper un petit cri cette fois-ci, à la fois de surprise, de plaisir et de douleur. Son souffle redescend et je lève la tête pour l'observer arriver jusqu'à mon sexe.  
Je me sens arrêter de respirer tout à coup, tendue à l'attente de sa prochaine action. Mais elle me regarde, ces yeux bleus me taquinant, alors qu'elle tourne lentement la tête vers l'intérieur d'une de mes cuisses avant d'y déposer un baiser.  
Je crie à nouveau. Un petit son plaintif. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi. Ce n'était pas douloureux, mais c'est comme si elle me torturait.  
Sa bouche reste posée là, contre ma peau fragile et puis je sens qu'elle remonte ma jambe par ces baisers humides jusqu'à mon pied, où sa main, relâchant un instant ma cuisse, vient arracher ma chaussure et la jette violemment à travers la salle. Puis sa bouche redescend et elle s'arrête à nouveau juste au-dessus de mon point névralgique, sans l'effleurer, sa bouche respirant juste au-dessus de mon clitoris. Mes hanches se lèvent d'elle-même mais elle me refuse l'absolution.  
Je mords mes lèvres pour retenir mes pleurs de désir, ne voulant plus céder à ses tourments alors que sa bouche trouve le chemin de mon autre jambe et lui réserve le même traitement qu'à la précédente.

J'halète vainement pour l'air alors qu'elle s'éloigne de moi, ses mains toujours à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, les maintenant écartées. Je me sens soudain complètement exposée, sans défenses et extrêmement vulnérable.  
Et, au fond de moi, je sens que j'aime ça. Je me tortille sous ses yeux qui gravent dans les miens leur désir.

- Pas... commande-t-elle.

Je cesse de bouger, ma poitrine se soulevant quand même avec force, mes sens brûlant désormais totalement dans un océan de lave.

- Pitié Hilde... Prends-moi !

Et elle me sourit comme si elle n'attendait que ça. Ses mains glissent un peu plus, encore une fois, sous mes cuisses, soulevant le bas de ma personne et la ramenant vers ma poitrine.  
Mes genoux touchent mes épaules et mon cerveau, embrumé, se demande quand j'ai pris des cours de contorsionniste.  
Puis, son visage revient devant mon ouverture, dont j'aperçois plus que je n'avais jamais avant.

- Je veux que tu me voies te faire l'amour. Je veux que tu saches que jamais personne d'autre ne te rendra aussi heureuse et passionnée que moi. Je veux te marquer, Lena...

Sa voix est grave, remplie d'une faim que je n'aurais jamais soupçonnée. Ses yeux me regardent plaintifs maintenant, comme plein de doutes et de peur.

- Tu es à moi Lena. Je ne te perdrai pas ! Je ne laisserai personne, jamais personne, tu m'entends...  
- Oui... oui, Je gémis, mon esprit à la fois clair et perdu. Aime-moi. Toi. Seulement toi. Hilde ! Je t'en supplie. JE T'AIME !

Je m'entends hurler alors que sa bouche se pose enfin sur mon bourgeon palpitant. Et me délivre avant de me plonger dans de plus agréables tourments.

o0o

_Ce qu'ils en pensent ou disent ne pourrait rien y faire  
Qui arrête les colombes en plein vol_

o0o

J'ouvre les yeux, un peu à contrecœur. Il fait nuit noire. Je grommèle et me retourne dans le lit, mon bras cherchant l'objet de mon affection. Il le rencontre et je souris alors que je le drape par-dessus sa poitrine et me love à nouveau contre ma princesse.

- Mein Liebe, Je m'entends soupirer, au creux de sa chevelure.

La journée aura été riche en rebondissements et émotions.  
Le retour au palais était, comme prévu, une épreuve à traverser. Et un cap dans notre relation.  
Je sais que je n'ai pas été douce avec elle dans la salle de bal, que j'ai perdu une partie de mon contrôle et l'ai traitée comme mes autres conquêtes.  
Elle qui est mon amour. Jamais une simple conquête. Elle, mon amoureuse.  
Mais son regard, sa main dans la mienne, me disent qu'elle n'a pas été offensée. Qu'elle a aimé ce que je lui ai fait. Mes mains sur son corps, sa peau. Mes marques sur son cou, ses cuisses, son ventre. J'en ai fait des suçons.  
Je caresse doucement, de ma main, son épaule.  
Elle dort si paisiblement maintenant.

L'air abruti et ahuri des personnels et des politiques quand nous les avons rejoints après. Le rouge, lentement montant de mes morsures, étaient déjà présent sur son cou de cygne. Oh, bien sûr, on a d'abord fait un tour dans sa suite. Pour une douche rapide et des sous-vêtements en une seule pièce.  
Plutôt mourir que de laisser ma Lena se balader nue sous sa robe autour de ses mâles. Ou plutôt, les faire mourir si l'un d'entre eux tente un geste déplacé.  
Mais je pense qu'ils ont compris la leçon pendant la réunion.  
Je ne le crois toujours pas. Avoir essayé un coup d'état sous mon nez.

Heureusement que je lui tenais la main. Ça a été plus facile pour la tirer à moi et cacher son visage dans mon épaule pendant que j'abattais froidement le salaud qui osait son putsch en plein retour de ma Princesse à sa juste place.  
Tuer le chef à arrêter la rébellion aussitôt. Oh, et l'arrivée des garçons sur ces faits aussi. Ils ont été utiles.  
Je sens mes sourcils se froncer. Même si elle n'a rien vu, j'aurais aimé qu'elle ne soit même pas là pour l'exécution de ce sale enfoiré.  
Ma douce, ma pure colombe.  
Je ne veux pas la souiller, même si je sais qu'il est trop tard, et que le fait qu'elle soit à moi la mène déjà vers des contrées dangereuses et noires.  
Mais je suis une guerrière. On ne peut combattre en restant d'un blanc éclatant, qu'importe la cause. Les nuances de gris sont nos habits.  
Je re-soupire au creux de ses bruns cheveux.  
Mmm... elle sent si bon.

Maintenant que j'y repense. Je retiens un rire au fond de ma gorge.  
Oh le regard de Duo et Heero quand ils nous ont vues, finalement, après que la menace fut écartée. Impayables. J'aurais voulu un appareil photo rien que pour enregistrer ça.  
Quoique ceux de Wufei et Quatre étaient tout bonnement inestimables.  
Il n'y a que Trowa qui a su garder une expression de marbre, bien que ses yeux aient flanchés quelques secondes.  
Dire que le soi-disant Soldat Parfait avait la mâchoire s'entrechoquant avec le sol et était incapable de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un borogyme. Il a fallu les quatre heures de la réunion plus au moins deux heures dans le salon à thé avant qu'il arrive à pauser enfin une question, et à articuler à nouveau.

« - Comment ? »

L'éloquence masculine à son comble. À côté, Duo babillait à tort et à travers. Trowa a du le bâillonner durant toute la réunion. Il a même craqué, parce qu'il l'a foutu dehors une demi-heure avant la fin.  
Pourtant, il savait que j'aimais Relena. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que réalise mon désir : l'avoir à moi.  
Je sers ma compagne plus près de moi.

- qhjfhqfffdfg... Proteste ma tendre amoureuse, endormie.

Mon innocente, si innocente Reine. Ma Dame de Cœur.  
Quatre n'arrêtait pas de rougir en nous regardant, il était rouge jusqu'au bout des oreilles. Il avait l'air inconfortable. Et il n'osait pas nous regarder dans l'œil.  
Qui aurait cru qu'il serait si embarrassé de la vue d'un couple de femmes. Après tout, les femmes des harems ont souvent ce genre de pratique entre elles, dans sa colonie. C'est quand même lui qui vient d'un pays où les femmes apprennent à se donner du plaisir pour le plaisir de leur maître...  
Je divague.  
Peut-être était-ce de me voir moi, avec elle. Nous tenir la main. Mon pistolet dans l'autre, pointant vers les récalcitrants véreux qui essayaient encore de défendre leur part de bifteck, de protéger leurs affaires pourries du joli nez de ma Lena, qui semblait apprécier de le fourrer dans leurs affaires et de dégager le fumier qui empoisonnait et étouffait son Royaume.  
Je me demande depuis combien de temps elle rêve de ce moment.  
Celui de rabattre le caquet à tous ces pédants et leur foutre son pied au cul, métaphoriquement.  
Ce qui confirme qu'elle a l'étoffe d'une Reine.  
Elle a tout dirigé d'une main de maître, stratège et alerte. J'ai vu le regard dans ceux qui lui sont fidèles, impressionnés, émerveillés, prêts à la suivre jusqu'au bout du monde.  
Elle est des dirigeants, ma douce. Ma tendre colombe, sans conteste, capable de mener une troupe à la baguette.  
Je me demande, si avec le temps, elle deviendra plus exigeante dans nos relations. Si elle me dira quand nous ferons l'amour ce qu'elle veut, si elle exigera, me commandera... J'espère. Je frissonne d'anticipation à imaginer nos ébats passionnés.  
Mmm... chic. Me voilà à nouveau en feu.  
Mais je n'ai pas envie de quitter le cocon douillet de notre lit pour prendre la douche froide qui calmera mes sens.  
Et je ne veux pas la réveiller.  
Penser à autre chose. Autre chose...

Wufei. Je m'attendais à une réaction puritaine de sa part. De tous, c'est lui qui à l'image la plus désastreuse des femmes. La plus machiste et la plus abaissante. Ce n'est pas méchamment, après tout, ce n'est pas sa faute si on l'a élevé de cette manière, si on a enfoncé ces idées dans sa tête depuis qu'il est né. Mais sa façon de nous regarder, entre révulsion d'horreur et mépris apitoyé.  
Je le voyais dans ces yeux, il nous pensait pathétiques, désespérées. Il est de ceux qui pensent qu'une femme se met avec une femme, un homme avec un homme, par peur de la solitude ou parce qu'ils n'arrivent pas à avoir un compagnon normal et se rabattent sur le premier venu.  
Je sais qu'il croit au fond de lui qu'il suffise qu'on se fasse culbuter dans la paille avec un vrai mâle pour redevenir « normale ». Qu'on reviendra au « droit chemin ».  
Comme si le fait de laisser un type me tripoter suffisait à effacer l'amour que j'éprouve entre les bras de Mein Liebe...  
Je suppose qu'avec le temps, son regard passera du mépris à l'indifférence. Même s'il y a peu de chances que l'on ait un jour son approbation.  
Ce dont je me fous royalement, comme Lena.  
La seule qui comptait, je l'ai eu d'elle.  
Et j'ai le soutien de Duo. Mon ami, mon frère, mon meilleur ami. Je serais un mec, je lui demanderai d'être le témoin à mon mariage.  
Mais pas de mariage pour ma Princesse.

Je me rends compte de ce dont je la prive. Une vie plus ou moins normale, malgré ses devoirs royaux et politiques, une gentille famille avec le mari, les enfants et les chiens.  
Je n'aime pas les chiens. Je préfère les chats. Plus discrets, furtifs. Plus utile pour une approche en douce.  
Mais je suis égoïste et maintenant que je l'ai goûtée, je sais que je ne veux jamais laisser aller mon fruit défendu.  
Je l'aime. Mein Liebe. Ma Lena. Ma Princesse.

Je t'aime.

Et je serai toujours à tes côtés. Je le jure.  
Aujourd'hui, ensemble, nous avons rétabli l'ordre dans ton royaume. Ce soir, de nombreux pourris dorment dans les cellules du pays, quand ils n'ont pas fini sous les balles des forces de justice venues les appréhendaient.  
Il reste encore pourtant beaucoup à faire. Une guerre à remporter. Un monde à reconstruire pendant et après. Un pays à diriger.  
Tellement de choses à faire, mais je veux être à tes côtés tout le long de ta vie et t'y aider.

Je serai ton garde du corps personnel. Je ris doucement dans tes cheveux, à nouveau, en pensant à quel point je garde ton corps de tout point de vue.  
Je me sens devenir casanière. Je me sens prendre goût à la vie à deux avec toi.  
Je veux me battre encore et abattre les montagnes pour toi, attraper la lune et te l'offrir, bâtir des forteresses qui abriteront notre amour.  
Je veux être toujours celle à tes côtés qui verra tes sourires, tes rires, et les rides de l'âge qui apparaîtront et mûriront ton corps dans la vieillesse, qui te gardera malgré toute fière et belle, quoique le temps fasse.  
A mes yeux, tu es la chose la plus magnifique que ce monde ait porté.  
Je fais la moue.  
Je deviens un peu trop dégoulinante de romantisme. Cela ne me ressemble pas, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé même, mais je suppose qu'avant toi, je ne savais pas ce que c'était aimer jusqu'à vouloir mourir pour l'autre.

Je suis toujours un soldat, même en étant ton amoureuse, et je sais que nous devrons nous séparer, ou peut-être nous perdre, au cours de cette guerre.  
J'ai connaissance au fond de moi que la mort n'arrête pas sa faux devant l'amour.  
Je serais auprès de toi, mais si une menace à ton égard apparaît, je devrais la combattre. Je serai toujours prête. Je resterai en alerte, mais même le plan le mieux huilé peu capoter et c'est ce que je crains.  
Pas pour moi. La première chose que la guerre m'a apprise, c'est d'accepter qu'on meure tous un jour, tôt ou tard. Un soldat plus vite qu'un autre.  
Ce qui me fait peur, c'est l'idée de te laisser seule, triste, le cœur brisé par ma faute.  
L'idée même que tu partes la première ne m'effleure pas. Je refuse cette éventualité. Car le moment où je verrais ton corps froid devant moi, je presserais moi-même la gâchette sur ma tempe pour te rejoindre.  
Je ne prendrais le temps que de venger ta mort, si elle n'était pas due aux aléas de la vie normale. Mais pour le reste, je sais que j'aurais toujours une balle dans mon pistolet pour te joindre au ciel.

Je t'aime.

Je ne crains ni la mort, ni le temps. Ni les hommes. Le concile de la journée a permis de mettre déjà en route la machine de nettoyage à sec.  
Et pendant que tu fignolais les détails avec ton nouveau gouvernement, après la pause collation de nos deux heures dans le salon de thé, Heero et moi avons travaillé en cœur autour des ordis pour sortir le maximum d'informations aux services royales. Pendant que Duo, Quatre, Wufei partaient sur le terrain et que Trowa assurait tranquillement la sécurité de la séance politique.

Nous sommes rentrées dans ton palais, ta demeure, ta maison.  
Home sweet homme mon amour.  
Ma maison c'est toi.  
Je ne cherchais pas de foyer, mais auprès de toi, j'en ai trouvé un.  
Et moi qui me battais pour une bannière et des idéaux, je me sens renaître, tel un phénix, dans mes convictions.  
Je veux me battre pour toi.  
Je veux construire un monde où tu souriras, heureuse, un monde où tes yeux ne se voileront pas à l'annonce de nouveaux morts sous les coups de semonce de la guerre inter mondiale.  
Tu es mon royaume, et ton royaume le fief que je défendrais.

Je sens un sourire idiot traverser de part en part mon visage.  
Je me sens les airs d'un chevalier, auprès de sa dame. Un chevalier, courtois, qui porterait les couleurs de sa dame.  
Quoique que courtois...  
Je caresse la courbe de ton sein à travers le drap.  
Je suis plutôt dépravée mais tu réveilles en moi un désir intense.

Je suis de nouveau en feu, mais qu'importe. Je pousse tes cheveux et glisse mes lèvres sur le lobe de ton oreille.  
J'ai envie de t'aguicher et de te réveiller.  
De te montrer avec mes mains et ma bouche à quel point je t'aime, à quel point tu es tout pour moi.  
Jusqu'à quel point tu m'as attachée à toi. Te démontrer par ma passion le soin que j'ai pour toi, ce que je ferais pour toi.  
Te dire que je serai là toujours, dans ta peau, tes gémissements, tes soupirs de plaisir. Je veux te rassurer, ou me rassurer moi, en te disant que tu es ma maison, et que je ne partirai jamais de mon plein gré.  
Une de mes mains trouve sa voie sous le drap et glisse taquiner de cercles doux ton mol et tendre ventre, alors que l'autre joue de tes cheveux et que ma bouche descend de ta tendre oreille au nacre de ton cou où sont déjà les preuves de nos actes passionnés précédents.

Tu gémis et c'est une musique divine à mes oreilles.  
Je te murmure, contre ta peau à quel point je t'aime.

Tes yeux papillonnent, je vois tes longs cils bouger sous la pâle lumière lunaire qui passe à travers la fenêtre. Je n'ai pas fermé les rideaux. Je chéris de t'observer, irréelle, féerique, sous la blanche lueur.  
Tes yeux, ensommeillés, sont indiscernables cependant dans l'ombre de la nuit, mais je sens ton regard qui me contemple.

- Je t'aime Lena.

Ta petite bouche forme un « oh » de stupeur endormie, avant de s'élargir dans un sourire émerveillé. Je ne te le dis jamais assez, je crois que tu doutes toujours un peu que mon cœur t'appartienne.  
Tu doutes plus de toi que de moi, je le sais. Mais je ne mens pas quand je te le dis.  
Je ne mentirais jamais quand je te le dirais.

- Je t'aime Mein Liebe, Je sussure, d'une voix pleine de mon envie de toi.  
- Je t'aime mon amazone, tu réponds avec candeur et ferveur.

Tes mains remontent pour trouver mon dos et un de mes seins. Mon souffle s'accélère.  
Je me déplace et te tire sur mon ventre, tandis que mon dos s'enfonce dans le matelas sous le poids de nos deux corps enlacés.

- Relena Peacecraft, je veux passer ma vie entière avec toi. Je veux t'aimer toute la vie, quoiqu'il arrive, pour le meilleur et pour le pire...  
- Hilde...

Je l'interromps en plaçant un doigt sur sa bouche rosée, doigt qu'elle embrasse affectueusement. Je gémis. Mon innocente bourreau.

- Je sais qu... que je ne pourrais jamais t'offrir une vie dite normale mais je veux que tu sache bien que je t'aime, réellement et que je veux vire avec toi, ici. Si tu veux de moi, je continue, un peu avec appréhension.  
- Oh Hilde.

Tu me souris.

- Epouse-moi Hilde. Reste avec moi, je porterais la robe blanche, tu auras droit au smoking, j'ai déjà glissé le mot à Sir Anthony qui semble ravi de me voir faire une loi pour autoriser les mariages homosexuels dans le royaume...  
- ...

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne sais plus quoi dire. J'ai la voix coupée par l'émotion. Et même si j'arrivais à parler, je suis persuadée que je bégaierais.

- Mais si tu n'veux pas, s'empresse d'ajouter, anxieuse, Relena.  
- Non ! Oui ! Je veux t'épouser ma Lena ! Oui, mille fois oui ! Et Duo est mon témoin, répond, à toute vitesse, ma voix retrouvée.  
- Oh merci déesse ! Pleures-tu en te jetant à mon cou. Je t'aime Hilde, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...

Je souris franchement, le bonheur juste au creux de mes bras.

- Pareil. Maintenant, nous reste plus qu'à régler un problème...  
- Lequel ?  
- Quand ?

La question n'aura pas de réponse. Du moins pas dans l'immédiat, car nos bouches se rencontrent alors et plus rien d'autre n'existe.  
Je t'aime.

o0o

_A deux, au ras du sol  
Une femme avec une femme_

o0o

Le mot de l'auteur

**Lied :** YAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! fais pêter le feu d'artifice  
**Relena :** Ceci... ceci est la chose la plus stupide, la plus gnangnan, la plus fleur-bleue, la plus romantique que je t'ai vu écrire... Mais pourquoi moi ? Non ? Pourquoi !  
**Hilde :** ... et la plus dépravée aussi !  
**Lied :** Oh, cessez de vous plaindre ! Vous croyez que je le sais pas ! En plus, c'est le dernier chapitre.  
**Grand silence.  
Hilde :** C'est... c'est vrai ?  
**Lied :** Vi.  
**Relena s'évanouit sous le coup de l'émotion.  
Hilde la rattrape :** Eh ! Lena ! Tout va bien ? Lena ?  
**Lied :** Et ben ça fait plaisir, tiens... l'émotion sans doute. Je veux dire, c'est vrai, elle doit être déçue que j'arrête.  
**Hilde :** Je suis pas sûre qu'elle défaille pour ça, plutôt la joie...  
**Lied qui n'écoute pas :** Mais heureusement, j'ai bon cœur, il y a encore l'épilogue.  
**Relena se réveille brusquement :** QUOI ? Non ? Tu plaisantes Lied ? Dis-moi que tu plaisantes...  
**Hilde fixe Lied, éberluée, puis regarde Relena : **Je crois qu'elle dit la vérité Lena...  
**_Les G-Girls, en larmes, se tombent dans les bras l'une de l'autre :_** POURQUOI NOUUUUUUS ! C'EST TROP INJUSTEUUUUH ! ON VEUT PAAAAAAAAAAAS !


	9. épilogue

Oui, enfin elle est finie. Voici l'épilogue de ma Song-Fic à rallonge.  
Alors, un grand p'tit mot à tous ceux qui ont suivit ma fic et soutenu mon délire.

Merci à Kirin, d'abord, parce que sans elle, il n'y aurait rien eu. Ni idées, ni envie d'écrire une fic GW, ni ces 9 chapitres.

Ensuite Merci à ceux de FF-fr qui m'ont laissé leur petit mot,  
comme ma Padawan Feylie (Fight ma Belle !),  
notre Grand Manitou Pulsar-San,  
Tous qui attendait la suite en espérant qu'elle lui a convenu,  
DarkShivaree et Mama que je semble avoir convaincu avec Hilde et Relena (FOREVER ! lol).

Merci sur à Enyo85, Azanielle et Angelofdarkness qui m'ont lu et ont aimé.

En gros, je sais que j'oublie souvent de répondre à mes reviewers ou mes commentaires mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils sont oubliés.  
C'est un bonheur que de savoir que, quelque part, j'ai su écrire une histoire qui aura plu à quelques personnes.  
Je vous souhaite un excellent épilogue.

**o0o**

**Qui arrête les colombes en plein vol...**

**o0o**

**Épilogue : **

**Au fond de nous, trouverons-nous  
le courage de vivre notre amour ?  
Malgré eux, toutes deux libres et heureuses,  
nous serons sans aucune crainte.**

o0o

Relena Peacecraft leva la tête à l'entrée d'une paire de fillettes de quatre ans aux longs cheveux noirs.

- Maman ! Maman ! Uncl' Duo et Tonton Wuffy se disputent encore !

Elle sourit doucement à ses filles, créées artificiellement à partir de ses gênes et de ceux d'Hilde. Elle avait eu beau les porter neuf mois dans son utérus, après l'insémination artificielle, elle n'en revenait toujours pas du miracle accompli par les scientifiques de la planète de Quatre.

- Où est votre Mère ? Demanda-t-elle tranquillement.  
- Ici, Répondit simplement Hilde, s'accoudant contre le chambranle de porte. Désolée de t'interrompre avec les jumelles...  
- Ce n'est pas grave, protesta Relena en s'étirant. De toute façon j'avais besoin d'une pause, je n'en crois pas mes yeux à quel point il faut de paperasses pour organiser une simple rencontre diplomatique avec L2. Je te jure, ces dirigeants sont les pires papelards que je connais...

Hilde eut un rire court et bref, avant de quitter la porte et de rejoindre leurs filles à son bureau.

- Alors, pourquoi vos oncles se disputent-ils cette fois ? Questionna la brunette.  
- Uncl'Duo a dit à Tonton Wuffy qu'il avait un balai dans le c...  
- Erato ! Faut pas dir'de gromots ! S'insurgea une des fillettes.  
- Mais c'est vrai Calliope ! Protesta sa sœur.  
- Ce n'est pas une raison pour répéter ce que dit ton oncle ! Protesta sa Mère. Je vais d'ailleurs aller lui dire deux mots sur le langage approprié devant des jeunes enfants ! Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe !

Relena eut un rire doux en regardant sa compagne furieuse. Mais elle était bien d'accord avec Duo sur le fait que Wuffei avait un balai dans le cul. Cependant il n'avait pas à en faire profiter les oreilles de tout le monde, surtout de ces bébés. Elle attrapa son épouse avant que celle-ci s'en aille lui donner une leçon et l'attira à elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- J'ai confiance en mon chevalier pour s'occuper de l'honneur et de la chasteté des oreilles de nos royales fillettes, Taquina-t-elle. Allez ma mie, boutez les malotrus hors de notre royaume.

Hilde leva un sourcil, un peu moqueur, puis eut un sourire sexy.

- J'ose espérer ma Dame, que vous saurez, par vos faveurs, me récompenser à mon retour !

La Reine acquiesça avec un sourire séduisant de sa propre gamme. Puis la Général Hilde quitta la salle pour aller donner une bonne leçon à deux adultes masculins un peu trop oublieux de leur environnement.

- Maman ?  
- Oui Erato ? Répondit Relena en se tournant vers ses enfants.  
- Ça veut dire quoi « faveurs » ?

Relena rougit légèrement.

- T'es bête Era' !  
- C'est pas vrai ! Protesta la fillette.  
- Ça veut dire que Maman va donner un baiser à Mère quand elle reviendra ! Expliqua patiemment l'autre.  
- Euh... oui, c'est ça Calliope ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour dire à ta sœur qu'elle est bête ! Intervint, soulagée, leur mère.

La fillette eut l'air contrit et marmonna un vague « pardon » à sa sœur. Puis, comme mues par la même pensée, Erato et Calliope levèrent leurs yeux vers leur Maman.

- Dis maman, tu nous racontes encore comment Mère t'a sauvée du Grand Méchant et comment vous vous êtes mariées ! Supplièrent-elles en chœur.

La Reine du Sank Kingdom eut un rire doux pour fit tourner sa chaise pour dévoiler ses genoux. Ses filles se précipitèrent aussitôt sur elle et dans ses bras pour écouter pour la millième fois la même histoire, qui pourtant ne semblait jamais les lasser.  
Relena prit sa voix la plus douce et entama son récit traditionnel.

- Il était une fois une Princesse prisonnière dans son château...

o0o

_Qui arrête les colombes en plein vol  
A deux, au ras du sol  
Une femme avec une femme_

o0o

Le mot de l'auteur

**Lied dans la Macarena de la Victoire de la Fin Définitive de Fic, sous le regard halluciné de tous les persos de Gundam Wing : **Lalalalala !  
**Relena :** Elle l'a fait ! Je le crois pas ! Elle nous a mariées ! Et on a des enfants ! Comment on peut ? On est deux filles !  
**Hilde résignée :** Fanfic Dimension...  
**Relena :** Mais enfin ! C'est contre nature ! Impossible !  
**Lied :** Au vu de la science actuelle et de votre univers futuriste, on peut dire que c'est dans leurs cordes ! Et d'abord, ne contrariez pas l'auteure ! C'est à dire moi ! Ou sinon...  
**Hilde ricane :** Qu'est-ce qui peut-être pire que cette fic ! Tu as déjà, pardon, on a déjà touché le fond grâce à toi !  
**Lied tout sourire :** Ben en fait, j'avais une idée de fic avec vous en couple encore une fois et...  
**Les G-Girls :** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !  
**Lied :** Gnyark ! v

**Au loin, 3 G-boys en retiennent un 4e.  
Wuffei énervé mais tenu par ces camarades : **Je vais me la faire ! Je vous dis que je vais me la faire ! Vous avez vu pour quoi elle me fait passer ! Lâchez-moi ! C'est un ordre ! LIIIIIIED !  
**Duo :** Ferme-la ou elle pourrait aussi écrire sur nous !

**Un frisson commun parcourut les G-Boys.  
Comme quoi, être auteure de fanfiction est un métier ingrat et peu reconnu à sa juste valeur.  
Quoiqu'en disent les persos.**

**Merci à tous mes lecteurs, au soutien de Kirin sur ces idées foireuses et à Chibiusa aussi, qui pourtant, ne lit pas de yuri mais m'a donnée un coup de main pour la correction.  
See you again.**


End file.
